


Silver Lining

by callasyndra



Series: Connections [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Animal Instincts, Claiming, F/M, M/M, Magical Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 38,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callasyndra/pseuds/callasyndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original idea for this fanfic took a turn and blossomed into the mating instincts of the dragon and the lion.  I dunno if there's an official ship name for Loke x Natsu, but I'm gonna call them Latsu until I hear otherwise.  This begins right after the Tower of Heaven arc in the anime when Natsu is recovering from eating Etherion.  No idea how long this will be, but I'll post new chapters as I get them written.  </p><p>Fairy Tail is property of Hiro Mashima, but I like to take his characters out and play with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lion in Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511438) by [Rhov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov). 



 

       

Natsu stumbled toward the house he and Happy shared.  He had been deeply asleep when Lucy kicked him out of her apartment and he was still exhausted from eating that Etherion from the Tower of Heaven.  It wasn’t just a physical exhaustion this time.  Natsu had noticed some of his friends had this upsetting habit of wanting to sacrifice themselves “for the better good” or whatever.  He’d had to keep Gray from Iced Shelling himself twice back on Galuna Island and just a couple of days ago he’d had to save Erza from sacrificing herself.  Sometimes taking care of the ones you love took a lot out of you.

          Getting kicked out of Lucy’s place was the last emotional straw for Natsu.  He’d gone to Lucy’s because he always felt safe and nurtured there.  That’s probably because of the way he felt about her, but Natsu didn’t think he was ready for any of that relationship stuff yet, so he hadn’t said anything to the Celestial Spirit mage.  He was mumbling incoherently to Happy on their walk back to their house when he practically stumbled into Loke. 

          “Natsu!  What are you….hey are you okay?”  Loke had to grab the dragon slayer to keep him from falling over.  He’d been on his way over to Lucy’s to check in and say hi, but a falling down dragon slayer definitely took priority.  “Happy, what’s wrong with Natsu?” The lion spirit exclaimed as he pulled the teen into a fireman’s carry so he could hold him and walk at the same time. 

          “Well, do you remember what happened when Natsu ate Laxus’ lightning that one time?  He got really tired afterward and had to sleep a lot.  He ate Etherion this time and it’s hit him even harder than the lightning did.  Natsu’s been sleeping off and on for three days now!  I’m starting to get worried, Loke.”  Happy looked at Loke with big eyes that were beginning to fill with tears.

          Loke smiled gently at the young exceed.  “Don’t worry, Happy.  I’ll help you tend our young dragon slayer.  I owe him a bit of a debt anyhow since he brought Lucy into Fairy Tail.  If he hadn’t found her and brought her to our guild I’d be gone by now and I’ve got to tell you – I’m enjoying my new lease on life as one of Lucy’s Celestial Spirits.  Now, which way to your house?”

          Happy gratefully flew just ahead of the lion spirit, who managed to somehow make carrying an incoherent dragon slayer look easy.  Once at their home Loke settled Natsu down onto the couch.  “Umm, does Natsu not have a bed?”  The place was a wreck.  Loke wasn’t the cleanest person in the guild, but Natsu needed some serious help in the “finding anything resembling clean” department. 

          Happy shook his head.  “Nope Natsu has always liked that hammock over there,” he replied while pointing it out.  “But now that you mention it I think it’s time he actually got a bed for that bedroom he never uses.  Cuz Natsu and Lucy…they’re in Lllloovve” he trilled with much eye-rolling.  It was probably a good thing there was eye-rolling involved or Happy may have noticed the way Loke tensed when he said that.  In fact, Loke’s hair practically stood on end when he heard Happy say Natsu and Lucy were in love.  The lion spirit shook his head slightly and the tension left his body.  _Happy does have a point if Lucy has a thing for Natsu.  Living in a state like this doesn’t befit her and she deserves better._

          “Alright, how about we do this,” Loke proposed after walking around the small home to see just how bad the mess was.  “I’ll go ask Virgo to come help clean the place and then I’m going to purchase Natsu a bed.  He really does need something comfortable to rest on or he’ll take longer to recover.  And I’ll help you go and get some groceries after we’re all done cleaning.  I remember how much Natsu can eat when he’s feeling well, so I bet he’ll eat twice that much when he’s trying to recover.”

          Loke was unprepared for the small blue ball of happiness that flew into his chest with shrieks of joy.  “Oh THANK YOU LOKE.  There’s no way I could do all of that stuff by myself and Natsu was all kinds of sad when Lucy kicked him out earlier so this will make him feel all better because you care so much!”

          Flustered, Loke pat Happy on the back and took a step backward.  “Yeah let’s not go overboard there.   I’m just trying to repay Natsu for helping me get my life back.”  He turned around to check on the still talking in his sleep dragon slayer and then adjusted his clothing.  The leader of the Celestial Zodiac still liked to have a sharp appearance and Happy had unintentionally rumpled his clothing.  “Alright I’ll go let Virgo know she’s needed here and then I’ll go get that bed.  We’ll make sure you’re both well taken care of,” he added with a wink in Happy’s direction before he disappeared.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a dream I had during a nap this afternoon, I got a great idea where to go with the rest of this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!

          Loke popped back into the Celestial Spirit world and immediately began the walk to Virgo’s home.  Hands in the pockets of his well-tailored suit, Loke pondered on what Happy had said about Lucy and Natsu’s Lllloovve.  _It might be just as well for Lucy if she did fall for Natsu.  One day here equals three months there so no matter how I feel about her, I’ll never be able to share a lifetime with her.  At least Natsu could share a lifetime with her.  That’s something I can never do because while she ages I stay the same._ Loke lifted his head from where he’d been staring at the ground while he walked.  He’d managed to make it to Virgo’s while having that little talk with himself and was getting ready to knock on her door when the maiden answered.

          “Hello Big Brother,” he was greeted as she opened it to let him in.  “How may I serve you today?  Will there be punishment?” she asked eagerly.  Virgo preferred to wear her maid outfit even in the Celestial Spirit world just in case someone needed to punish her.  For some reason, she thought wearing a maid outfit encouraged that kind of behavior.

          Loke’s eyes twinkled as he answered, “Yes actually there will be some punishment.  You are to go over to Natsu Dragneel’s home and clean it.  Happy is there waiting for you and we are going to make it presentable for Lucy, just in case she might be interested in the dragon slayer.  What do you think, will you enjoy this punishment?”

          Virgo put a finger to her lips and tilted her head to the side.  “This punishment suits me well.  Especially since it is in service to the Princess and her new potential boyfriend.  I will head there directly and proceed to clean.  But Big Brother, will it not bother you to see the Princess and her new boyfriend commune together?  I know you care for her, even if she refuses your courtship.”  Virgo gazed at Loke with concern. 

          Loke let out a pent-up breath and massaged the space between his eyebrows.  “Yes it will bother me to see her with someone else.  But.  What I really want is for Lucy to be happy and I don’t know if that’s really possible if she and I were to become a couple.  She can share a lifetime with him and that’s just not possible with me.  So…I want to do everything I can to help her get that happiness.  And right now, that means we help Natsu.”

          Virgo looked at Loke with a measured gaze before briskly grasping her palms together.  “Very well Big Brother.  I will help you try to help the Princess and if Natsu hurts either of you, then I shall punish him.  Now, where does the dragon slayer live?”  Loke gave Virgo directions and watched her pop out of the spirit world.  _I hope to the Gods nobody gets hurt.  I’ll be happy as long as Lucy is.  Dammit I will find a way to be happy for her._   He took a large breath then popped back to Magnolia to find a bed large enough and sturdy enough for two healthy young people.

* * *

 

          It took most of the afternoon for Loke, Virgo, and Happy to go through all the junk at Natsu’s place and get some real cleaning done.  Happy made sure that nothing of real importance got tossed, but the little exceed did just as much cleaning as the two Celestial Spirits.  Loke had changed into his Earthland clothing at one point as Virgo was quick to point out “You’re going to ruin your suit doing all this cleaning, Big Brother.”  She was hoping for some punishment, but as Loke pointed out she was already enacting a punishment and he wasn’t about to add another until the present one was done, Virgo took it as incentive to put as much effort into her punishment as possible.

          Once the worst of the cleaning was accomplished Happy set off to get some groceries while Loke opened the door to allow the delivery of the bed he’d purchased for Natsu.  Virgo hung around long enough to approve the placement of said bed before declaring her punishment over.  “I’m in need of a bath, Big Brother.  Please let me know immediately if you need my services again,” she declared before popping back to the spirit world. 

          Loke shook his head at her antics before thanking the delivery people and ushering them back out.  After locking the door behind them, he took a moment to rest his head against the door.  _Well this is nice.  At least now if Lucy does start dating Natsu the place won’t be a complete pig sty.  Speaking of, I’m in need of a shower myself._ The lion ruefully looked down at the sweaty mess he’d become before glancing over at Natsu, who was still sleeping and mumbling in his sleep.  _Alright then, a shower then I’ll move the dragon into his new bed and excuse myself once Happy returns.  I hope you know this ends our debt, Natsu._

          After the shower Loke changed back into his suit before strolling over to Natsu.  He took the suit coat off and laid it onto a chair before lifting Natsu into his arms like a princess.  With a sigh, he began the walk towards Natsu’s new bed when the dragon slayer began stirring in his arms. 

          “Smells…..good,” Natsu mumbled as he lifted his head towards Loke’s neck to get a better whiff.  Loke chuckled good-naturedly and stopped to lift Natsu a bit more firmly into his grip.  _Well it IS nice to be appreciated_ , he thought with a laugh as Natsu unconsciously edged closer to his neck.  Having just kicked open the door to Natsu’s room Loke didn’t notice Natsu grabbing his neck with a firm grip.  He also didn’t notice Natsu bearing his teeth until said teeth were buried in Loke’s neck.  “AAAHH!!” echoed through the small house as Loke almost dropped the dragon slayer onto the ground.  Managing to get Natsu onto the bed, Loke tried to figure out why he suddenly felt so dizzy.  And that’s why he missed the mumbling of “Mine” that came out of Natsu’s mouth before he fell onto the side of the bed and lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere I got the idea of claiming mates, and both dragons and lions seem the type to engage in this. It'll be interesting to see where claiming will lead Natsu and Loke ;-)

“LOKE!”  Happy had just returned home and upon going to check on Natsu, discovered Loke lying half off the bed with a bleeding neck wound.  The exceed grabbed Loke under his arms and drug him further onto the bed.  Natsu had finally begun to wake out of his stupor, but his brain wasn’t processing what his eyes were showing him.  He slowly lifted himself into a sitting position and asked what he thought was an obvious question.  “Happy why is there a bed in here?”

          “Natsu what did you do to Loke!  I can’t get his neck to stop bleeding and it looks like you bit him!  Why would you bite him like this when he did all this to help you?”  Happy was practically in tears while pressing a hand towel to the wound on Loke’s neck, which was indeed still bleeding.  It wasn’t bleeding heavily enough to seriously hurt the Celestial Spirit, but the wound should have begun to form a scab by now. 

          Natsu leaned closer to where Happy and Loke were.  He got a big whiff of Loke’s scent and stiffened before cautiously sniffing again.  “He smells like me!  But only on his neck…” Natsu’s voice trailed off while a distraught look appeared on his face.  “Oh crap.  I hope I didn’t do what I think I did.  Happy, I need you to fly ahead to Porlyusica’s and tell her I’m bringing Loke in for her to look at.  Tell her….tell her I may have accidently claimed him.”  The dragon slayer was standing and walking around the bed to gather Loke into his arms.  Happy looked confusedly from Natsu to Loke and back.  “Claimed him?  What does that even mean?”

          “If I’m even right I’ll explain it to you later.  Right now I need you to get to Porlyusica.  I’ll be there as soon as I can with Loke.  And Happy, could you ask her to fix me something, anything to eat?  I’m starving, but we’ve got to get him looked at first.”

          “Alright Natsu, I’ll go see the scary lady.  But you’d better be there just after me and you’d better explain all this or our friendship is over!”  With that exclamation Happy took off towards Porlyusica’s.  Natsu laid Loke back down on the bed and took the ruined dress shirt off of him.  As he worked on the buttons and got a good whiff of Loke’s sandalwood scent, he felt himself practically humming in pleasure.  Catching himself, he quickly finished taking off the shirt and put one of his own onto Loke.  _Well that’s not a good sign.  Porlyusica will know if I actually DID claim him, but maybe even if I did we can undo it.  Since I was all passed out and had no clue I was claiming him.  Gah!  I’ve got to hurry!_

          Natsu settled Loke as comfortably as he could into a carry hold and quickly headed towards Porlyusica’s.  He was so intent on reaching his destination that he failed to notice Gray coming up behind him on the path. 

He also failed to notice that after the initial surprise Gray began to follow him.  It would have been very un-Gray like to let a moment where Natsu was carrying an unconscious Loke pass him by without finding out what was going on.

* * *

 

          About halfway to the healer’s home Loke began to stir.  He raised his head and realized he was being carried and that his neck was sore.  Very sore.  “What…” he began, but didn’t finish as Natus hastily set him back on his feet.  “Oh hey Loke, we’re going to Porlyusica’s cuz I may have maybe done something to your neck, but I need her to look at it to know for sure.  Here, lean on me while we walk,” Natsu babbled as Loke looked around in confusion.  Then the lion spirit looked down and realized he was wearing some random tee shirt.  Loke lifted his head again and turned to look Natsu in the eye.  “Why do I feel like sniffing you right now?” he murmured in confusion. 

          Natsu stiffened and then began to walk them more quickly in the direction they were heading.  “Yeah, we’re going to find out about that.  I’m sort of having the same problem with you,” he mumbled hastily. 

          Neither of them was aware that Gray had heard their conversation and had come to a complete stop behind them with his mouth open in shock.  After giving the other two men time to get moving again, Gray again followed the pair.  After hearing that conversation he HAD to find out what was going on.  Chaos was sure to ensue whenever Natsu said something like that and he wanted to be there to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to get the next chapter finished fairly soon. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porlyusica has a conversation with Natsu and Loke about how dragons claim their mates. The men are none to happy about this...

Porlyusica, Fairy Tail’s official healer and hater of humans, stood at the entrance of her home with Happy flying beside her. She wordlessly handed Natsu some sort of sandwich when the two men were close enough and gently helped Loke into her home. By now Loke was moving under his own power, but he appreciated the healer’s gentleness, especially because he knew how much she valued her privacy. Once Loke was settled onto a narrow table Porlyusica used to examine her patients, she turned to Happy and made the suggestion that he head back home. Natsu had just finished scarfing the surprisingly tasty sandwich Porlyusica made for him and enthusiastically chimed in that Happy should head out. “This is probably going to be boring, so why don’t you head home and I’ll be there once we’re done here,” he suggested brightly.

          Happy looked suspiciously at Natsu, then with more concern toward Loke. “Are you sure?” he questioned with a look back at Natsu. “Yeah, Porlyusica can fix anything, so just head out and I’ll see you soon,” Natsu replied with one of his trademark grins. That grin stayed on his face until Happy was out the door with it closed behind him, then it fell off Natsu’s face as he moved quickly to where Porlyusica was inspecting Loke’s neck. “Please, please, please tell me I didn’t do what I think I did,” he breathed.

          Porlyusica shot him one of her patented ‘you’re stupid and annoying me’ looks before answering, “It does look a dragon claiming mark. Have you tried to stop the bleeding?” Natsu explained how both he and Happy had used multiple hand towels on the wound, but that nothing seemed to help it begin to scab. Porlyusica turned to stare at Natsu again, before slowly saying, “All right young man. I think it’s time you told me exactly what you know about dragon’s claiming their mates.”

          “MATES!” Loke shrieked after whipping his head around at her words. “What the hell do you mean mates?!? I was returning a debt by helping Natsu get home and cleaning his place up. How the hell did this turn into a conversation about mates?” He looked between both pink haired individuals with increasing anxiety.

          Natsu pouted a bit at being put on the spot and crossed his arms over his chest defensively. “When I lived with Igneel he told me that one day I would meet a person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. He said that dragons make a claiming mark on their chosen mates to create a shared bond. He also said it might be a little different for me because I didn’t have the full brunt of his magic since I’m human, but I remember him saying the mark always came in the form of a bite. But, why the hell would I claim Loke!” he exclaimed in frustration. “We aren’t close friends, and barely talk to each other. He’s definitely not who I would have chosen to be a mate! I just don’t understand how this could have happened,” Natsu muttered. He was beginning to slowly pace in the confines of Porlyusica’s home and the other two could feel the tension building around him.

          Porlyusica took in a deep breath and placed her palm over her face. “I keep forgetting how young all of you dragon slayers are,” she murmured quietly. Then she raised her head and looked directly at Natsu. “There may yet be a way to stop this as you were unconscious when you made the mark. But first you must close the wound, and the only way to do that is with your saliva.”

          Both men gaped at Porlyusica. “You mean…” Loke began and with sick realization Natsu mumbled “I have to lick it closed?” Porlyusica nodded grimly and backed away from the table. “Try just one of the bites first, Natsu. Closing these wounds may affect both of you in ways you’re not prepared for.”

          Loke and Natsu eyed each other uneasily as they digested this information. Then Loke leaned over and took a large breath in preparation. “Go ahead, Natsu. I know you didn’t do this on purpose and she said the only way to undo it is to get the bleeding stopped. I’ll sit as still as I can while you…close them.” Loke mumbled then lifted back up and tilted his head to the side so Natsu could reach the wounds easier.

          Natsu slowly walked over to where the ginger haired man sat waiting for him. Each step closer brought Loke’s woodsy, musky scent further into his head. Feeling slightly dizzy he began to breathe in through his mouth instead of his nose to help lessen the effect the sandalwood scent was having him. As he reached Loke’s side, Natsu noticed Loke’s hands were clenched around the sides of the table and the lion spirit was doing his best not to gasp. “It’s the smell, isn’t it?” Natsu mumbled. “Yours is doing the same thing to me. Okay, let’s see if this is better…” then he leaned in and deliberately licked one of the bite marks on Loke’s neck.

          The air around the two men seemed to draw inward and Loke barely suppressed a growl when Natsu’s tongue touched him. His entire body tightened up and he felt like he was going to grab the younger man and throw him down onto the table he was sitting on. “Stop,” Loke growled, “or this is going to become very embarrassing for all of us.” Natsu was gasping and took a trembling step backward as Porlyusica came forward in concern. She inspected the bite Natsu had licked, then turned to look at them both. “Well the bite closed, but from both of your reactions I’m guessing you don’t want to do that again,” she ventured.

          “If he licks me again I can’t promise that I won’t try to throw him on this table and have my way with him,” Loke rasped. “What the hell is in this bite?” He lifted his head and gazed at Natsu with a new look on his face. A look that showed interest on more than one level.

          “From what I understand of the way both dragons and natural lions claim their mates,” Porlyusica muttered with a glance at Loke, “once the skin is pierced pheromones are released that will make both the claimer and claimant want to….consummate their union. I take it neither of you really want to do that,” she observed drily.

          Rattled, Natsu shook his head back and forth in the negative. Loke leaned back on his arms and looked up at the ceiling while slowly breathing in and out. “Okay, his saliva closed the other bite. How about we just try having him spit on his fingers and rub the other bites closed? I think I can handle that much.”

          “Well, what say you, dragon slayer?” Porlyusica questioned sharply. She felt bad for the younger man, but this did need to be done before anything else could be started. Natsu gulped and slowly moved toward Loke again. “Don’t worry, Natsu,” Loke breathed, still looking at the ceiling. “I don’t want to be chained to you anymore than you want to be with me. Just don’t move too quickly. I feel like more of a lion than a man right now, and sudden moves are not a good thing.” He turned to let Natsu get a good look at just how serious he was before again looking up at the ceiling and patiently waiting.

          Very slowly Natsu moved toward Loke. Once he was beside the lion spirit he slowly spit on his fingers and began to rub first one bite, then another. Loke tensed underneath the touch, but held himself still until Natsu was done with the last bite. Natsu lowered his arm and whispered, “I’m so sorry,” before stepping back to a safer distance. This time while Porlyusica checked Loke’s neck Natsu hugged himself and walked over to a window.

          “Well then,” the healer stated briskly. “Now that we know that both of you would like to undo this, I need to know what you’re smelling when you sniff each other. Dragons and lions are both very scent driven, so you first Loke. What does Natsu smell like to you?”

Loke took a moment to think about it. Every time Natsu had come close since he was bitten Loke thought of apple pie. But it wasn’t really apple pie he smelled now that he thought about it. Taking a big scent of the air in Porlyusica’s home Loke held it for a moment. “Cinnamon,” he breathed. Opening his eyes he looked over at the dragon slayer who was still hugging himself next to the window. _Who’d have ever thought the smell of cinnamon would be such a turn on? It never was until this happened, but damn it’s driving me crazy now._

          Porlyusica walked over to a work area and began getting supplies together. “And you, dragon slayer? What does the lion smell like to you,” she called as she began gathering oils.

          Natsu glanced over at the healer, before darting a glance back at Loke. “I’m not really sure what he smells like. It’s woodsy and musky, but I’ve never really smelled anything like it before.” _It’s damn good, though and I don’t like that I’m liking it this much_ Natsu thought sourly.

          Porlyusica beckoned him over to her. “Okay try smelling these and let me know if any of them smell right,” she instructed while holding oil vials out to him one at a time. At the third vial Natsu stiffened and his arms fisted at his sides. “That’s it,” he gasped. “What’s it called, anyway?”

          “That’s Sandalwood and it’s very expensive,” she replied with a grumble. “However it can’t be helped. This is what we’re going to do. Loke, I’m giving you Cinnamon oil mixed with safflower oil because pure Cinnamon oil is very caustic. You are to take this oil with you back to the Celestial Spirit world and apply it twice daily mainly to your upper chest and neck to get the best access of the scent. Natsu, you’re going to do the same with this Sandalwood oil. It’s also mixed with safflower oil, but only because it costs too much to give to you by itself. I’m hoping that by becoming more accustomed to each other’s scents the both of you will at least be able to act normally around each other. If not, then I’m afraid you’ll have to avoid each other until the pheromones wear off.”

          Natsu accepted the Sandalwood oil she offered him then asked, “How long will it take for the pheromones to wear off?”

          Porlyusica pensively shook her head. “I’m not really sure. It could be anywhere from six months to two years, and that’s on the short end. Dragons have much longer life spans than dragon slayers, so it’s very difficult to judge what the lifetime of those pheromones is.”

          Loke gave Natsu another of those measured looks before hopping up from the table. He sauntered over to Porlyusica, giving Natsu plenty of time to get out of his way. “I’ll try whatever you recommend to get back to normal. Natsu, we’re going to have to talk about this and figure out what we’re going to do. For now I’m heading home. If you need me before I come back on my own, go and ask Lucy if she can summon me. Tell her you need help moving something at your house.” After taking his Cinnamon oil from Porlyusica, Loke cast another long glance over at Natsu. “I’ll be seeing you soon,” he murmured before disappearing.

          Natsu stood clutching his bottle of oil and looking a little sick. “Natsu have you ever actually HAD a relationship?” Porlyusica curiously enquired. “No,” was the whispered answer. “I’ve never even kissed anyone. And now I have a mate. Porlyusica, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!?” he shouted in panic.

          Kindly, the healer walked over and gave him a gentle hug. “We’ll figure it out, one way or another,” she said lightly. “For now I think it’s time you went home as well. Get some rest and make sure you eat more than you normally would. Maybe in a few days you and the lion can sit down without wanting to ravage each other, and when that happens you can come up with some kind of plan.”

          Natsu slowly made his way home and gazed around in amazement at the clean home that he hadn’t noticed before. Happy jumped up and gave him a huge hug before bursting out with all the details of Loke and Virgo helping to clean up around the house. Natsu sat and listened to some of what Happy was saying, but mostly he just sat and looked at all the work Loke had done on his home. Happy insisted he eat something and then Natsu slowly walked into the bedroom which held the bed Loke had picked out for him.

          Before he could go to sleep Happy flew in with the suit coat Loke had taken off before carrying Natsu. “Hey, do you want this for Loke? I’m sure he’ll want it back,” the Exceed muttered excitedly.

          Natsu reached out and took the coat from Happy. “Thanks, I think I’m going to get some more sleep,” he mumbled. “I’ll see you in a bit, okay buddy?” Natsu closed the door behind Happy and went over to the bed. Lying down on his side Natsu took the suit coat and hugged it against him. Just having Loke’s scent near him calmed him enough to fall into a deep slumber. In his sleep Natus pulled the coat closer and let out a happy sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Gray is discovered by Virgo after eavesdropping on the events at Porlyusica's. I may add more to this chapter...

          Gray was sitting underneath the window at Porlyusica’s home where he’d been eavesdropping on the earlier conversation.  He hadn’t moved since Natsu had exited and made his slow way home.  He wasn’t even sure what to do with the information he’d overheard.  This wasn’t exactly something he could joke about at the guild hall.  Loke was a good friend of his and the pyro was an idiot at times, but he could tell they were both unsettled by this strange turn of events. 

          As he sat pondering what, if anything, he should do there was a small pop next to him.  Virgo’s large blue eyes locked onto his as she questioned, “Do you know what made big brother so upset?  He’s gone back to the Spirit world, but he’s shut himself up inside his house and is acting very unlike himself.”  Her eyes narrowed on Gray’s guilty face.  “I will punish you severely if you’ve done something to hurt him!  He’s always looked out for us and now I shall look out for him.  If you know something about what has upset him tell me now.”  She paused and seeing Gray’s pained expression, Virgo murmured, “Please tell me so I can ease his pain.”

          Leaning forward Gray put his head into his hands for a moment.  Then he took a deep breath and glanced back at Virgo.  “Okay let’s take a walk and I’ll tell you what I know.  If Porlyusica finds us here, Celestial Spirit or not she’ll beat the crap out of both of us.”

          Virgo narrowed her eyes at this response, but then nodded.  “I find this acceptable.  Which way shall we walk, Gray Fullbuster?”

          Gray stood up and headed down the forest path.  “Just call me Gray.  And you may not find it acceptable after you’ve heard.  If you still want to punish me I just might let you…this is some seriously messed up shit,” he added with a shake of his head.

* * *

 

          At some point while Gray was relaying the information he’d overheard, Virgo stopped walking and simply sat down.  It was too much to process at once.  Leo, her leader and protector, had become a pawn in an accidental game.  Neither player had anything to gain and so much to lose.  She knew that Leo had lovers in his past, both male and female so the fact that Natsu was male wasn’t the problem.  The problem was that as far as she and Gray could determine both men loved Lucy.  And Lucy was going to have the biggest freak out of her life when she found out about what happened.

          Once Gray was finished talking he and Virgo were silent for a time.  Finally, she raised her head and asked him, “What can we possibly do to help them right now?  I can go and do my best to help big brother get through this period, but what about the dragon slayer?  None of this is really his fault…it sounds like he was just afraid of possibly losing another person and his body just reacted to a strong presence he wouldn’t lose.  I feel so badly for both of them,” she whispered sadly.

          Gray walked over and sat down beside the maiden.  He laid a supportive arm across her shoulders before answering.  “Well I think I’ll go and check on Natsu and Happy and just kind of hang around them both for a little bit.  Let Natsu know he can talk to me about it if he wants to.  He probably won’t, but I’ll still offer.  And you should absolutely go and talk to Loke.  It will mean a lot to him that you care about him so much.  And we should absolutely, under no circumstances tell Lucy ANYTHING about this.”

          Virgo slowly rose to her feet and nodded.  “Very well, Gray…but you should know that if the Princess orders me to tell her what I know, I’ll have to tell her.  She is my Master and I cannot disobey her.  But I will do what I can to prevent that from happening.  And…” she hesitated briefly before raising her eyes back to his with a slight smile.  “Once this has settled down I might just take you up on that punishment offer.”  She blinked out of sight before seeing Gray’s mouth drop open.

          _This is the weirdest freaking day.  First I find out way more than I wanted to about Natsu and Loke, and then Virgo flirts with me.  Well…I guess I kind of stepped into the flirting, but just…wow._   After wearily rubbing his face and then running his hands through his hair, Gray turned to head over to the home where Natsu and Happy lived.

* * *

 

          About halfway to Natsu’s place it occurred to Gray that he should probably us the same logic Porlyusica had and get the dragon slayer some other things to dull that sharp sense of smell he had.  He made a smart turn back toward town and almost jumped backward when Virgo popped into the spot he was about to step into.

          “Please excuse me for startling you, Gray Fullbuster, but I wanted to bake big brother some things with Cinnamon in them and I don’t know anyone but the Princess who bakes.  Can you recommend someone for me to get some recipes from?”  Virgo leaned back to stare at the hapless ice mage as he thought about what she said.

          “Okay first off, I told you to call me Gray.  It’s too weird having you use my full name each time.  Second…crap you can’t go to the guild cuz someone will definitely mention that to Lucy.”  He chewed on his lip for a few moments while he thought over his options.  Gray was so deep in thought he didn’t notice Virgo’s eyes staring at the way he was worrying his lip.  “Well I guess you’re just going to have to come with me into town.  I’m going to get Natsu some Sandalwood smelly stuff & we can pick you up a cookbook and all the baking stuff you need.  But,” he stopped and glanced over at the Celestial Spirit.  “You’ve got to change out of that maid outfit.  Don’t you have any normal clothes?”

          Virgo blinked down at herself.  “I can…go grab something else from the Spirit World and then accompany you into town.  Would that be acceptable, Gray?”  She obviously stopped herself from using his last name again and waited awkwardly until he nodded.

          _Okay this is officially the weirdest day ever.  Loke and Natsu are trying to keep their hands off each other and now I’m going shopping with Virgo._ Gray shook his head slightly and focused on Virgo again.  “Yeah that’d be great.  How long will it take you?”

          “I can meet you on the outskirts of town,” came the maiden’s reply. 

          “Alright I’ll see you there and then we’re going to do some serious shopping to help those two out,” he replied with a roguish grin.  Virgo blinked at him again before popping back to the Spirit world.  And with that, Gray began again to walk toward Magnolia


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loke tries to take a relaxing bath and instead has a vision of a conversation between Gray and Natsu.

Loke had decided on a relaxing soak in his bathtub to help him get Natsu off his mind.  It was funny considering he’d barely ever thought of Natsu before getting injected with his pheromones, but now the pink haired dragon slayer was the only thing he could think about.  Because Porlyusica had been so insistent on using the Cinnamon oil as much as possible, Loke added several drops to his steaming hot bath before stripping and easing himself into the tub.

          As he settled back with a sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to think of something relaxing.  Because he’d grown to like the Cherry Blossom ceremony that Fairy Tail threw every year, he thought of how the flower blossoms turned every hue of the rainbow on the evening of that special day.  Concentrating on his breathing, Loke slowly drew breaths in through his nose and released them through his mouth.  Slowly his body relaxed as he drew in the Cinnamon scented bath.  Loke’s mind drifted as his body relaxed and the scene in his head changed with it.

_Natsu and Gray sitting in what served as the eating area filled his vision.  Happy was nowhere to be seen, but the conversation between the two teammates sharpened and became clear.  “Look dude, I wasn’t trying to embarrass you this time.  Believe it or not I’m actually trying to help you and I thought all the candles and stuff would help with that scent thing you’ve got going on.”_

_Natsu was slightly flushed with embarrassment, but managed to nod stiffly.  “No I get it.   It’s kind of easier this way…it’s not like I can just go up to any random person at the guild and say ‘oh hey I just claimed Loke as my mate for no reason whatsoever, how’s your day going?’  This is just…I don’t understand why the hell I bit him!  I’ve had a thing for Lucy for awhile now, but never said anything to her because…well I was nervous and didn’t really want to have to do all that dating stuff yet.  So….” Natsu looked imploringly at Gray.  “Can you think of any reason I would have done this?  I think if I could understand it I might be able to handle it better, you know?”_

_Gray pursed his lips thoughtfully.  “Well why don’t you walk me through what you remember of that day before you bit Loke?  I know you were passed out when you did it, but maybe whatever you were thinking about before that had something to do with it.”_

_Natsu laid his head down on the table and thought about what he could remember.  “I know I was still upset because Erza had tried to sacrifice herself to ‘save the world’ and it’s still sensitive cuz you did the same thing back on Galuna Island.  And then when Lucy kicked me out of her place I guess I just felt abandoned.  I’ve always kind of felt like everyone I love will abandon me because of Igneel leaving and then Lisanna dying.”  Natsu raised his head and stared at Gray.  “Maybe…maybe I claimed Loke because he won’t try to sacrifice himself for some greater good and I know he can’t be killed cuz he’ll just go back to the Spirit world if he gets hurt badly enough.”_

_Gray thought it over and slowly nodded his head.  “It makes sense in a kind of weird, convoluted way.  Dude, I’m sorry that stuff with me and Erza bothered you so much,” he said with a regretful stare at the dragon slayer.  “It was just, so much stuff came up for both of us, and none of it was good stuff.  It was all really, really bad and painful.  She and I have talked about it some, and we’ve both agreed not to put the team in the position to have to keep one of us from acting like that again.”_

_“Good, that’s good,” Natsu said with a ghost of his normal smile.  “I really couldn’t take it if something else like that happened to one of you guys.  I mean, you and Erza and Happy…you guys are my family.”_

_Gray closed his eyes momentarily, before opening them again with a suspicious shine.  “I feel the same way, pyro.  Now, let’s get these candles set out around your place and get ‘em lit.  I want you and Loke to be able to have a conversation without disrobing,” he added with a laugh._

_“Yeah right, like you can give anyone else crap about stripping,” teased Natsu with a grin.  “Hey Gray?  Thanks for helping me with this.”_

_“That’s what family’s for, Natsu,” Gray answered with a small smile._

_The two got up and began to place candles around Natu’s house._

* * *

 

Loke sat up suddenly in his bathtub and took in a gasping breath.   _Did I really just hear a conversation between Gray and Natsu?_ He stumbled out of the bathtub and began dragging clothing on when there was a knock on his front door.  

          He was still drying his hair with a towel when he answered the door to find Virgo standing with several shopping bags full of what appeared to be items for baking.  “Hello big brother,” she said with a grin.  “I’ve come to help you as Gray is helping the dragon slayer acclimate to the new bond you have.  May I bake lots of things with Cinnamon in your home for you?”

          “Yeah, that’s great, Virgo,” Loke called distractedly as he grabbed his shoes.  “I’ve got to find something out, but you go ahead and bake…stuff.  I’ll be back just as soon as I can.”  Then the lion spirit ran out the door while Virgo looked after him in confusion.

          “But don’t you need to smell the things I bake?” she asked the now empty house.

* * *

 

          Loke popped up outside Natsu’s house and knocked very loudly on the front door.  Before anyone could answer it, he called in a near shout “Gray don’t you dare let Natsu answer that door!”

          For a moment there was silence then a combined shout of , “LOKE?!?” reached his ears.  “Yeah it’s me,” he called back.  “I need to ask you guys something.”

          Loke took a few steps back so he wouldn’t be tempted to rush the door when Gray opened it.  He heard Gray tell Natsu to stand back as well and breathed a small sigh of relief.  Slowly the door opened and Gray stood blocking his view into the house.  “What are you doing here, Loke?” 

          “I need to know if you guys just had a conversation about why Natsu might have marked me,” he hurried explained.  “I was at my house in the Spirit world and I saw this whole conversation between the two of you.  Did that actually just happen or am I losing my mind?”

          Gray opened the door a bit further in surprise and answered, “Yeah we were just talking about that.  But how the hell did you know?  
          Loke shook his head in frustration.  “I don’t know, but it was like I was there.  I could see you both, hell I could even smell what was in the room.  Nice touch with those candles, by the way.  You ARE going to tell me how Virgo knows about this, right?”

Gray gulped and said, “About that…”

          From inside the house Natsu spoke up.  “He was eavesdropping at Porlyusica’s because he’s a nosy bastard and Virgo caught him.  It’s nothing more than that.  They’re both just trying to help us with….this.  Are you telling me you can open a listening portal into my house now?” he asked curiously.

          Loke thought about it for a minute.  “No it was more like a vision, but I was almost in a meditative state when it happened.  You know what, I’m going back to Porlyusica’s to see what else she can tell me about dragons and their claiming marks.  If there are side benefits like being able to keep tabs on each other we might be able to use this in our favor.  Neither of us can be with Lucy all the time, so this might give us a better way to keep in touch if something intends her harm.”  He shot a questioning look Gray’s way to see what the ice mage thought.

          Gray answered with a hopeful shrug, and they both waited to see what Natsu had to say.  “Yeah that sounds good.  I got the feeling Porlyusica might know more than she told us when we were both there.  Should we…do you want to meet somewhere to talk about what she says?” he called hesitantly.

          Gray looked at the two men he’d known for some time standing so uncertainly and felt some sympathy.  “How about this,” he offered.  “Natsu needs to smell those candles some more and you need to go home and smell up all the goodies Virgo baked you.  After you’re sick of the smell of Cinnamon send Virgo to my place to let me know and you guys can meet there.  Once we know you’ll be okay left alone, Virgo and I can go take a walk or something while you guys talk.  Sound good?” He asked hopefully.

          “Works for me,” Natsu called from the inside with some of his usual bravado.  Loke gave Gray a small smile and softly said, “That sounds great.  Thanks for doing all of this.” Pitching his voice higher he called to Natsu, “I’ll get as much information as I can from Porlyusica and let you know what I find out.”  Turning he heading toward the healer’s home at a brisk pace.  _Maybe we can make this work in our favor._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Natsu try to come up with a plan to tell Happy what's going one while Loke returns to the spirit world after his talk with Porlyusica. Baking ensues as Virgo has been waiting with all her baking supplies. As in the anime, time in the spirit world is very different than Earthland time. One day in the spirit world equals three months in Earthland.

Several things happened over the next few hours. After Loke left Gray and Natsu went back to smelling up the place with Sandalwood. While they worked, they talked about random things. Until Natsu turned to Gray and announced, “I need to tell Happy what’s going on. He knows something’s up, but since I haven’t mentioned it yet he’s throwing a fit. You wouldn’t happen to have any bright ideas on how to tell him I unconsciously bit Loke with a dragon mating mark, would you?”

          Gray gave Natsu a dumbfounded look before mumbling, “Boy it’s never boring around you. Let me think about it for a few minutes, okay? You’re right, you need to tell him something, but I don’t know if telling him the entire truth is for the best right now.” After a few more minutes of puttering around Gray came up with an idea that might work.

          “Okay tell me what you think about this. You and Loke both have a thing for Lucy, right? And Happy is all about the love, so why don’t we go with Loke and Lucy had a bit of a fight and Loke needs someone to talk to about her. I know it’s crap, but it’s better than telling him you and Loke want to bang, but not really. What do you think?”

          “I DON’T WANT TO BANG LOKE!” Natsu bellowed. Then he blushed and rubbed his hair sheepishly. “Well I don’t want to tell Happy that I’ve been thinking about Loke that way. It’s just…I haven’t even had thoughts like that about Lucy and now I’m having them about Loke. And I’d rather not bring Lucy into it cuz Happy will say something to her and that’s going to make it hard for Loke to deal with her.”

          “Well yeah, there’s that. Hmm okay how about there’s a problem in the Spirit world and as the leader of the Zodiac Loke’s spending more time here talking to the rest of Lucy’s team to try and get ideas on how to handle it without worrying Lucy. Virgo’s been kind of popping in a lot too, so that might make it seem more plausible. What do you think?” Gray threw an expectant look Natsu’s way.

          Natsu’s body language visibly relaxed at this option. Thinking it over, he nodded. “Yeah I think we can make that work. Especially if Virgo does spend more time around here. Speaking of Virgo…how DID all that go down? She didn’t go all gorilla on you, did she?”

          Gray burst out laughing. “No, not at all, although she did threaten to punish me if I was doing something to hurt Loke. She’s…got more depth than I realized,” he said slowly. Then, after going back over the conversation, he cursed under his breath. “Dammit Natsu, we’re gonna have to tell Erza if we want this whole Loke coming to our team for help thing to work. She’s too smart for her own good and she’ll definitely know something’s up. Okay how about this, you head out and look for Happy and I’ll go find Erza. Maybe by the time we’re done Loke will have sent us a message or something.”

          Natsu took in a deep breath. “Yeah, okay. But…do we HAVE to tell Erza? She can be so….scary,” he breathed. Gray understood the hesitation, but insisted it had to be done. “Trust me on this it’ll be scarier if she gets some other weird idea. At least with the truth she’ll know none of it was ill intentioned.”

          The two teammates left Natsu’s house and went off to find Happy and Erza. “I’ll come back over tonight if I hear from Virgo,” Gray called to Natsu’s retreating back. Natsu raised an arm and waved it in answer and then he disappeared toward Lisanna’s grave. Happy always went there when he was upset.

* * *

 

          Back in the Spirit world Virgo was lounging on Loke’s couch awaiting the lion spirit’s return. She’d gone through the cook books she and Gray had purchased and knew which recipes to make, but wasn’t going to start until Loke returned. What was the point if he wasn’t here to smell the Cinnamon scent of her baking? She lay on her stomach and lazily kicked her legs in the air while contemplating her shopping adventure with Gray. Surprisingly enough it had been enjoyable and it was obvious Gray was worried about both Natsu and Loke. It meant something to her that someone other than the Princess cared about Loke’s well-being.

          Virgo had flipped onto her back and was eyeing the odd pattern on Loke’s ceiling when he walked in. Virgo promptly sat up and greeted him. “Hello, big brother. Did you find whatever you were looking for when you rushed away before I could bake you things with Cinnamon in them?”

          Loke narrowed his eyes at the maiden. “Virgo have you been waiting for me this whole time?”

          “Yes, because Gray said it was very important to bake these things for you and I was afraid I would miss you if I went home.” She scooted over as Loke sat heavily on the couch.

          “I had another conversation with Porlyusica. And I was right – she left out a ton of information the first time Natsu and I went to see her.” He turned to look at Virgo sitting expectantly before tiredly shaking his head. “We’re going to have to do all this baking somewhere on Earthland. We’ll lose too much time otherwise. How do you think Gray would feel about us baking at his apartment?” He swiveled around and glanced at Virgo. “I need to tell someone what Porlyusica told me, but I can’t go to Natsu yet. Not enough time has passed for him. Maybe between the two of us we can think of a way to tell Natsu what she told me without him freaking out.”

          Virgo tilted her head as she observed Loke’s obvious worry. “I would very much like to hear what the healer told you, but I think it may be difficult to find a way to tell Natus whatever it is when it’s affecting you this much. Come one, big brother. You can pick out the first recipe and tell me all about the news. I’ll go and ask Gray if we can use his kitchen because of the time difference here.” She popped out and Loke tiredly put his head into his hands.

          _I’ve had a thing for Lucy for awhile now, but since I got this bite from Natsu he’s the only thing I’ve been thinking of. And…dragon slayers have much longer life spans than normal humans. He and I could actually have some time together, but with Lucy it would just be a blink. I just don’t know what I want anymore!_

          Virgo popped back in with, “Good news big brother. Gray has granted us permission to use his apartment. But he was in the middle of talking to Miss Erza and she looked rather upset. I wonder if we should perhaps help him?”

          “No, if Gray decided they need to tell Erza we don’t want to get in the middle of it. She’s the team leader, so it makes sense to let her in on anything that might affect the team’s ability to fight. And based on the last time I was anywhere near Natsu, this would definitely affect our ability to fight.” Loke looked at all the supplies Virgo had in bags. “Come on, let’s head over there and start this thing. I need to talk to Natsu and whoever else shows up as soon as possible.”

          The two spirits gathered everything up and popped into Gray’s apartment. Once orienting herself, Virgo began to unpack and get the kitchen ready for baking. Loke looked dully around Gray’s place. “Hey Virgo, thanks for helping me with this. The whole thing is about to go to a new level of weird, and I don’t know a good fix for any of it.”

          “Then it’s a good thing Gray was nosy,” Virgo said lightly. “I may punish him anyway, but if he had not listened then I would not be able to help you. And after all the times you’ve looked out for me and the other Celestial Spirits, I’m very glad to help this time.”

          Loke smiled tiredly and then began leafing through the cookbooks to see what smelly Cinnamon things they could bake. By the time they were through, both spirits frowned worriedly at the sheer amount of food they had made. “What are we going to with all this food?” Loke breathed.  

          Virgo placed a finger to her lip in thought. “Well, we all know how Miss Erza loves her sweets. I can take about half of this to the girl’s dorm and we can leave the rest for the meeting. The dragon slayer will eat the rest by himself,” she observed with a cheeky grin.

          Loke shook his head with a smile. “I don’t know what I would have done without you here today. Thank you, Virgo.”

          She smiled back at him. “I’ve enjoyed helping you. And try not to worry so much. Between all of us at the meeting we will find a way to make this work. I need to spend a bit more time in the Spirit world before the meeting, so I’ll be going now.” Virgo squeezed his hand before she popped out.

          _The biggest problem is that I want all of it. I want the whole package deal, but Natsu has to want it, too. And I don’t know if the fringe benefits will be enough incentive for him._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of heavy on the talking, but it's helping to add plot so I didn't cut much of it. The meeting finally takes place at Gray's super Cinnamony smelling apartment and Team Erza (minus Happy and Lucy) get to hear most of what Loke learned from Porlyusica. Oh, and Virgo stands up to Erza which I wasn't expecting and it was kind of epic in it's own way.

Gray returned home and almost had a meltdown at the sheer amount of baked goods in his apartment.  Loke hurriedly explained that Virgo would take half of them to the girls’ dorm when she spoke with Erza and the rest would be refreshments for when the meeting took place.  Slightly mollified, Gray flung himself down on the couch next to Loke.  “So how are you holding up, man?  This can’t be any easier on you than it is on Natsu…”

          Surprisingly enough Loke gave Gray a small smile, then shook his head.  “I don’t really know how I’m doing.  Porlyusica gave me a ton of new information this morning and it’s only going to complicate things.”  Turning, he faced Gray and asked softly, “How IS Natsu doing will this?  Last time I saw him he looked terrified.”

          Gray blew out a tense breath and stretching put his hands behind his head.  “He’s handling it better now.  But he’s still pretty freaked out.  You do know he’s never had a girlfriend or boyfriend, or anything, right?  This is all completely new to him.  And he’s still trying to figure out how he can have a crush on Lucy when you’re the one he’s thinking about.” 

          Loke wearily shook his head and rested it on the back of the couch.  “We just can’t do anything normally, can we?  I’m trying to figure out how much I can tell the group and what I need to tell Natsu privately.  Speaking of not being normal,” he turned his head and arched a brow at Gray.  “When did you and Virgo start hanging out so regularly?  She’s acting almost comfortable around you, and normally that only happens around the other Celestial spirits.”

          Flustered, Gray stood up and began to pace.  “Yeah I’m not sure how that happened.  I mean, I usually only see her when Lucy’s around, but she was really worried about you.  And she’s…I don’t know I guess I’m liking getting to know her better,” he added with a slight flush.

          Loke leaned forward and stared at Gray.  “Look, I know you’re not a playboy like I was.  But tread carefully with Virgo.  She had a horrible experience with a truly terrible man who had her contract and I don’t want to see her hurt again.”

          “No it’s not like that!  At least I don’t think it is,” Gray was flushed a bright pink now.  “I’ve been so focused on you and Natsu that I never really thought about what was going on between me and Virgo.  Shit!  Do you think she’s got a thing for me?” he demanded. 

          “Yeah it’s not so fun when it’s about you, is it,” murmured Loke mockingly.  “Honestly I don’t know.  Once this settles down I can talk to her and find out for you if things haven’t cleared up on their own.” 

          “So…should we gather everyone and get this train wreck started?”  Loke suggested wryly.  “I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to be done being the only one who knows what Porlyusica knows about dragon slayers and their mating habits.”

          Gray took a deep breath and threw a quick grin in Loke’s direction.  “Yep let’s gather the troops.  I’ll go get Natsu & Happy if you can have Virgo take the baked stuff over to Erza.  She’s going to love that side benefit of your Cinnamon problem,” he added with a chuckle.  “I’ll love it too if it helps,” Loke mumbled.  “Just do me a favor – if I start acting like I’m going to grab Natsu or something knock me out.  Seriously, I don’t want this to be scary for him.  Especially since he’s never even dated.  Do you think you can do that, Gray?”

          “Knock you out if you start to act like an asshole?  Oh hell yes I can do that,” Gray replied with a huge grin.  “See you in a bit!” he called as he walked out the front door.

* * *

 

          ‘The troops’ as Gray called them had gathered around the table in his eating area.  There was a slight relief when Natsu and Loke were able to not immediately pounce on each other.  Then they had to figure out where everyone would sit.  After some confusion with the seating arrangements it was decided Erza would sit next to Loke, with Gray sitting next to Natsu and Virgo in between Gray and Erza.  Which left Loke and Natsu sitting uncomfortably next to each other while Happy hovered overhead.  Gray and Erza had hurriedly conferred and decided to see if the two could sit next to each other now.  With each of them sitting next to Loke and Natsu they could knock them senseless if need be.

          Before anyone else could say anything, Erza leaned forward and enquired in a loud voice, “Natsu has that drink from the Spirit world worn off yet?  We don’t have to worry about you attacking Loke anymore, right?”

          “Uh,” Natsu mumbled with wide eyes.  “I don’t know…”

          “Oh the shelf life on that drink is pretty long,” Loke burst in.  “It may take a bit to wear off, but I know he didn’t mean anything by it.”  He covered quickly as Natsu continued to look puzzled.  _I bet she said that for Happy’s benefit._

          Sure enough the Exceed suddenly exclaimed “So THAT’S why you bit him.”  Erza smiled briefly at Natsu while Happy blathered on about how this explained everything.  “I’m gonna go tell Lucy why you’ve been acting so weird while you work out what to do about the Sprit world.  And don’t worry, I won’t tell her anything about the problems over there.”  Happy flew out the front door and the others breathed a sigh of relief.  

          “Erza you handled that beautifully,” Loke murmured in admiration.  She nodded briefly at the praise and then suggested he tell them what they were all gathered for.

          “Right to it, then.  Okay how much do any of you besides Natsu know about dragon slayers?” he looked expectantly around the table and was met by blank stares.  “Dragons live for thousands of years, but everyone assumes that since dragon slayers are human they have a human lifespan.  Porlyusica was given information that dragon slayers have a much longer lifespan.  At least 200-500 years and maybe longer.”  He turned to gaze at Natsu before asking, “Did Igneel mention that to you?”

          “No,” Natsu whispered as he tried to process the idea of living much longer than any of his friends.  “What makes her think dragon slayers live longer?  We’re still human, so we should have a human lifespan,” he argued.

          “Here’s where it gets tricky.  Because of the lost magic that you learn as a dragon slayer, you’re no longer just human.  And I’m sorry Natsu, but I can’t tell you why Porlyusica knows this.  She forbade me to tell you exactly why until the time comes that there are three dragon trained slayers in Fairy Tail.”  Loke threw a quick glance around the table before taking a breath and plunging back into the gory details.  “But that’s not all of it.  The really messed up part is that according to Porlyusica the claiming mark you gave me wasn’t a full mark.  I told her about the vision I had and that IS an indicator that we’re connected.  But the mated dragons that Porlyusica has information on were able to telepathically communicate and even share magic energy.  They could tell if one was in danger and through that link send magic energy to the other partner.  It would be a tremendous asset to your team, but it comes with a cost.”  Loke glanced down at the table.  He wouldn’t look at Natsu when he mumbled, “Porlyusica told me that once a full dragon claiming takes place there can never be another partner.  There is no way to break the magical bond between claimed partners.  If one partner dies, they could take another, but there would be no way to invoke the magical bond because it only works once.  If over time they just didn’t want to be together anymore there was no way to break the magical bond.   Sometimes, not often, but sometimes the dragons would kill each other to be free.”

          “But Natsu isn’t a dragon, surely it wouldn’t get to that point!” Erza exclaimed in horror.  Virgo wasn’t as upset since she’d heard this from Loke before, but Natsu and Gray both looked a bit sick.  “Big brother, you need to tell them about your role with the Celestial Spirits,” Virgo spoke up quietly.  “They need to know before any decision can be made.”

          Natsu turned his head to gaze with unease at Loke.  The lion spirit lifted his head to look at the ceiling before speaking again.  “Time runs differently for us than it does for humans.  We age at a rate similar to dragons and so, if I as the leader of the Celestial zodiac were to claim a partner who had a magic as powerful as Natso does, it would last as long as I exist.  If Natsu and I were to fully….agree to this his lifespan may increase to match mine.  And…I would be able to transfer my power and that of the zodiac keys contracted to my current master to him for brief periods of time.  Only in times of great need, you understand.  But much like the mated dragons, we would be connected for our lifetime.  However long that turned out to be,” he finished in a whisper.

          Natsu’s mouth was hanging open before he stood up quickly and backed away.  “No freaking way man!  You’re telling me that not only am I going to live for a few hundred years, but that it could be for thousands of them?!?  I need some space,” he muttered before he stumbled outside. 

          “Well that could have gone better,” Erza observed wryly.  “Loke I know you haven’t told us everything.  All I’ll ask is if I’m going to want to punch you later for what you haven’t already told us.  
          Gray had been silent through the reveal, but now he got up and pushed his chair back forcefully.  “I’m going to check on Natsu.  We’ll be back as soon as I can get him to quit spouting flames,” he noted sourly as a quick look out the window showed flames shooting into the sky.

          Loke was about to answer Erza when Virgo stood up and addressed the Titania.  “Big brother did not have to tell you any of this.  He respects you as the Princess’ and the dragon slayer’s team leader and as a friend.  You have no idea how hard this has been for him, and if you attempt to punish him I will place you in the darkest hole on this planet.  You will not be found for some time,” Virgo promised.  She then walked over to stand behind Loke and placed her hands on his shoulders in a sign of solidarity.  “Big brother would much rather be bonded to the Princess, but if the dragon slayer’s mark does not go away on its own, he may choose to stay with Natsu.  Being a Celestial spirit can be very lonely,” she finished quietly.

          Erza observed them both quietly for a few minutes.  “Thank you, Virgo.  I forgot this is just as hard on Loke as it is on Natsu.  Please excuse me while I go check on the boys.  We’ll be back momentarily.”  She was a bit stiff as she made her way outside, but it was obvious Erza was sincere in her somewhat apology.

          “Well now big brother, the worst is over.  Do you still plan to tell Natsu the private part?”  Virgo inquired inquisitively.  Loke shook his head slowly, “I don’t know.  Right now a month in the Spirit world sounds fabulous.  But Lucy will need me at some point, so I can’t just hide.  But I think it would be best to take whatever space I can once we’re done here.” He smiled ruefully before saying “we haven’t even been on a date yet, and Natsu is already the highest maintenance relationship I’ve ever had.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loke gets to the "private" bit about dragon slayer claiming, but not before a small incident occurs.

Gray strode outside and immediately began yelling at Natsu.  “You need to calm down Pyro!  You get yourself all worked up and it’s going take both me and Erza to pull Loke off you.  And my neighbors are gonna get pissed if you burn their shit down.”  Gray crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Natsu.  He knew it was a lot of stuff to deal with, but he was also worried about Loke and Natsu throwing a tantrum like this wasn’t going to help anyone. 

          Natsu threw his head back and screamed wordlessly at the stars overhead.  He hung his head and began forcing himself to take calming breaths because he knew Gray was right.  While he was trying to calm down Erza stepped out and observed her male teammates. 

          “Well that was new,” she remarked with some amusement.  “I’ve never been threatened by a Celestial Spirit before, and I believe this one would have done just what she said.  Loke’s lucky to have such a loyal friend,” she shot a rueful smile Gray’s way.

          “Wait…Virgo threatened you?” he half shouted.  Natsu was beginning to listen to the conversation around him and noted Gray seemed overly interested in the pink haired maiden spirit.  Slowly opening and closing his fists and continuing to slow his breathing, Natsu paid attention to the actual words being said.

          “Well I DID threaten Loke first,” Erza observed.  Natsu barely suppressed a growl at the thought of anyone threatening Loke, but he caught it just in time.  “Figured there was more he wasn’t telling us, but it could be because he doesn’t want to embarrass Natsu any more than necessary, and if so that’s…very thoughtful of him.  So…are we ready to go back in now?  If Natsu is calm enough….” She trailed off while Natsu assessed if he WAS calm enough to go back in and face Loke.  Half of him wanted to protect Loke since Erza had just threatened him, and the other half wanted to run away and just keep running.  _But this whole thing is my fault.  Loke could make a claiming mark similar to what I gave him, but he’s letting me decide first whether I want that or if we just want to let whatever this is go.  I owe it to him to try to finish this talking thing so we can make some kind of decision.  Either avoid each other or…or not._ He still wasn’t entirely sure what the or not involved, but he wanted to at least hear the rest of what Loke had to say.

          “I think I’m good,” he replied.  Gray walked up and gave him a squeeze on the shoulder before heading back in.  Erza followed and silently hoped that this was the most drama they’d see for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 

          Gray pushed the door open and led the way back inside with Natsu and Erza following.  They had only made it a few steps inside when Natsu gasped and slowly raised his head to stare at Loke.  A very low growl was heard from where Loke was sitting on the couch.  The ominous sound grew louder as Loke slowly turned his head toward where Natsu was standing between Gray and Erza.  Natsu was gasping and threw out a hand toward Erza to hold himself upright when the other two got a good look at the absolute lack of humanity on Loke’s face.  A magical aura was lifting his hair away from his body in a very good imitation of an actual lion’s mane and his lips were pulled back in a snarl as he scented the difference in Natsu.

          Virgo quickly stepped in front of Loke and grasped his wrists in her hands.  “Gray and Miss Erza please keep the dragon slayer very still and make no sudden movements.  Whatever happened outside changed Natsu’s scent enough to awaken big brother’s lion spirit and I need to restrain him.”  She kept her gaze on the ruler of the Celestial Zodiac while tightening the pressure on his wrists.  “You need to sit here on this couch until you have your lion under control or you will take him without his permission.  Do you understand me, Leo?” Virgo asked quietly.

          Very slowly the magical aura began to dissipate and the leonine growl coming from Loke stopped.  Very quietly Loke spoke to Virgo “I’m back now.  Thank you, Virgo.  It’s a damn good thing we made that plan just in case.  What the hell happened outside you three?  Natsu’s scent changed enough that I couldn’t even think of anything except placing my own claiming mark on him.  I don’t want to take anyone against their will, so we’re going to have to call this our last meeting until more time has passed.  It’s just too dangerous at this point,” he added with a grimace.  Dark purple bruises were on his wrists and he knew they would take some time to heal, even in the Spirit world.

          “I stopped just short of breaking your wrists, big brother.  I apologize for the pain, but it was necessary.”  She knelt and looked up into Loke’s face in concern.  “I have not seen you lose control like that in centuries.  You are correct that it is dangerous for you to be around the dragon slayer in this condition.  I know there were things you wish to tell him in private, but it may not be possible after this.  Could you tell him quietly here while the rest of us stay nearby?  I can restrain you quickly enough if necessary.” 

          “That’s probably wise,” Loke said quietly.  He raised his head and looked at Natsu.  “I hope you know this isn’t a game, and you just got damn lucky.  Nobody else in this room could have protected you from me just now and I had to get Virgo’s solemn vow to take the precautions you just saw before you ever got here.  Once this is over tonight she and I will both be staying in the Spirit world for some time.  You can take your time and think things over and when Lucy summons me again I’ll act like I normally do with her.  But.  You will need to make a choice and make it soon.  I won’t break my contract with Lucy to stay away from you so you may have to break up your team until these pheromones have worn off if we can’t be near each other after more time has passed.”  Slowly, Loke rolled his shoulders and tried to get comfortable with wrists aching. 

          Gray and Erza had both gone quiet and were watching wide-eyed as Virgo got a chair from the table and brought it closer to the couch, but not within reach of Loke.  “Natsu you will sit here.  I will stay close by and monitor big brother for any other changes I need to stop.  Gray and Miss Erza, please try to give them as much privacy as possible.”  With that the maid stepped over to the wall next to the couch to be close to Loke, but not too close.  She would have preferred a walk with Gray, but that was no longer possible.  Keeping her ruler from forcibly taking a mate took top priority right now.

          “Umm, just how strong are you?” Gray asked softly.  He was beginning to feel he was in over his head in this situation.  Loke sent an angry smile in his direction that did nothing to make him feel any better.  “Virgo is the strongest Celestial Zodiac spirit when it comes to sheer physical strength.  She is the only one who could have contained me and believe me, she does not enjoy hurting the people she cares about.  Shall we finish this, Natus?”  he enquired with an eloquent look in the dragon slayer’s direction.

          Slowly Natsu walked over to the chair Virgo had provided him.  “Can I see your wrists,” he asked quietly.  Silently Loke held his arms out so Natsu could see just how much pressure Virgo had applied to contain him.  “Whatever else you have to say just spit it out.  I don’t like seeing you get hurt anymore that Virgo likes doing it.  If it’s embarrassing I’ll just have to deal with it.  This is my own fault so just….just say what you have to say,” he mumbled.  Natsu looked Loke in the eye and waited for whatever was going to come out of the lion’s mouth.  He was teetering between wanting to cuddle Loke close and care for his wounds and punching the nearby wall in frustration, so he held himself very still and concentrated on his breathing.

          Gray and Erza sat as far away from the others as possible and tried to ignore what was being said.  Loke gave Natsu a small smile of acknowledgment because he knew what meeting his eyes was costing the younger man.  “The main thing is this:  a full dragon claiming mark takes places during sex.  While the mark is being made the dragon’s aura will show itself as mine just tried to manifest.  In our case for a full claiming mark to be made, I would see your dragon aura and you would see my lion aura.  And according to Porlyusica there are some ritual words said, but it differs for each dragon.  The wording basically seals the magical bond between mates,” he finished quietly.  He turned his head to briefly look at Virgo and gave a short nod.  “We’ll be leaving now.  Do some serious thinking about what we talked about tonight, Natsu.  I know this isn’t something you did on purpose, but part of you wants it or you wouldn’t have claimed me in the first place.”  He turned to where Gray and Erza were sitting uncomfortably at the table and called to them “Take all the baked goods you want.  I’ve had enough Cinnamon for quite some time.  Come, Virgo, let’s go home.”

          The two Celestial Spirits walked to an open spot in Gray’s apartment and vanished.  Natsu immediately stood up and walked outside.  Gray and Erza thought about going after him, but realized he needed to deal with what Loke had just said on his own.  Erza shot a knowing look at Gray while he stood and began packing up rolls, muffins, and pies to take into the guild.  “So how long do you think Natsu can last before talking to Loke again?  
          “I really don’t know,” was the ice mage’s reply.  “But if something else doesn’t happen soon he’s going to be hell to be around.  Loke’s right about part of Natsu wanting this whole thing.  I just don’t know if Natsu can admit that to himself.  And I don’t know how long we can keep this from Lucy and Happy.  How do you think it’s going to work out?” he asked Erza curiously.

          “I have no idea,” she answered.  “We’ve all had relationships that called to us, but Natsu has never had anything like this.  Igneel left him as a child and then Lisanna died.  He shut his heart off after that and it looks to me like his heart is reaching out for the one thing it knows he can’t lose.  But just how far is he willing to go for that,” she mused.

          “No clue,” was Gray’s response.  “So you heading home or did you want to stay here…for old time’s sake?” he teased suggestively.  Erza stood and walked over to where Gray was finishing up in his kitchen.  “I may just take you up on that offer,” she responded with a sultry smile.  “You’re the best friend with benefits I have.”

          Gray grinned back at her.  “I’m the only friend with benefits you have, Red.”  He took her hand and led her the familiar way to his bedroom.  He wondered briefly if Loke would explain what a friend with benefits was to Virgo before he became too distracted to think coherently. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grayza is my OTP in FT, so I had to sneak it in here somewhere. But it's fun to see what's happening between Gray and Virgo, too. Should be interesting to see where this leads!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well look at that - 100 hits and this work is only a couple of months old. Yay! In this chapter Natsu is coming to realize he has to make a decision about Loke, while Loke is determined to stay in the spirit world until Natsu asks Lucy to speak with him. And amidst all the personal drama, the Battle of Fairy Tail story arc is taking place.

Natsu had been walking for some time.  He walked all over Magnolia because he couldn’t fathom sleeping after hearing what Loke had wanted to tell him privately.  He had choices to make, but he wasn’t even sure what he wanted.  He hadn’t wanted to date anyone or he would have asked Lucy out by now.  However, he knew himself well enough to know he’d been hurting from the loss of both Igneel and Lisanna, the two beings he had loved the most.  If he did choose to be with Loke he would never have to worry about the lion spirit dying.  Sure, they wouldn’t be together all the time, but he really didn’t want that anyway.  He liked living with Happy at their place and while he might not mind sharing his home with Loke sometimes, he didn’t want him there all the time.

          Shocked, Natsu stopped in his tracks as he realized he was seriously considering a relationship with Loke.  _But I don’t know anything about him!  Lucy’s my best friend besides Happy, so if was going to date someone it would make sense to date her.  This is so confusing…I don’t know if this is all just from the pheromones or if it’s something more._

          Beginning to physically tire from all the walking, Natsu headed back to his own home.  He was finally beginning to feel normal, but still needed a bit more recovery.  Happy was waiting for him as he returned home and almost as soon as Natsu came into the house Happy was telling him what Lucy had said about the “situation in the spirit world.”  Natsu sighed as he realized he really needed to let Happy know what was really going on.  Especially if he was going to have to go on separate jobs from the rest of the team.  If that happened Natsu decided he would ask Gray to go on jobs with him and ask Erza to accompany Lucy until he and Loke could be in each other’s company again.

          Natsu drew out a chair and wearily sat down at his small table.  “Happy, I need to tell you something.  And I really don’t know how to because it’s pretty confusing.  So I’m just gonna try to say it.”  He took a deep breath while Happy fluttered down to sit on the table and look at him.  “I did a stupid thing and it wasn’t all my fault, but now Loke and I have to be really careful around each other.  And I may have to go on jobs with Gray for awhile, but maybe not.  I’m going to have to tell Lucy something, too, but I don’t know what.  She’s going to be so angry,” he whispered sadly.

          Happy looked a bit confused, but asked “Is this about that bite you gave Loke?  Has that thing caused problems?”

          “Yes it’s about the bite.  And I’m sorry that I didn’t talk to you about this sooner, Happy.  I was hoping it would blow over, but that hasn’t happened.  And I don’t really know what to do,” Natsu said softly.

          Happy walked over to Natsu and gave him a hug.  “Don’t worry Natsu.  Everything always works out somehow.  Why don’t you get some sleep and tomorrow we’ll go to the Miss Fairy Tale contest and cheer on Erza and Lucy.”  Natsu stood unsteadily and nodded sleepily.  “Yeah that sounds good.  Thanks, Happy.”

          He walked into his bedroom and shut his door.  After he was dressed for bed he got Loke’s suit coat from where he’d been hanging it in his closet.  As was his habit he cuddled it close to him and breathed in Loke’s scent as he lay down.  Then Natsu began to quietly cry.  Loke’s scent had become second nature to him, but he didn’t know if he could handle the man cuddling him in bed.  Slowly his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

* * *

 

          Unfortunately for Natsu and his teammates, the Miss Fairy Tail contest went to hell when Evergreen and the rest of the Thunder Legion showed up to enact Laxus’ overthrow of Fairy Tail.  It became even worse when Natsu was trapped inside the guild hall instead of being able to fight to free the girls who Evergreen had turned to stone.  His situation mirrored the inner turmoil he felt as he was incapable of fighting to help his friends.  Even after Erza was able to break free of the stone spell with her artificial eye, Natsu was helpless in the guild hall.  He gnashed his teeth in frustration and beat on the rune walls as Levy began talking about a way to free Gajeel and Natsu.

          With Erza’s defeat of Evergreen the other girls left the guild hall to try and take down the Thunder Legion.  Natsu was relieved to see them all their normal selves again, but he still felt the pressure of being unable to physically help the guild.  As the runes updated with each of the battles the girls fought, Natsu tried to concentrate on talking to Gajeel while Levy worked on figuring out how to re-write Freed’s runes. 

          When the runes updated to show Lucy’s victory over Bixslow, Natsu was thrilled for his teammate and best friend.  Until Happy flew in and told him how Loke had come to her rescue and showered her with a glittering sign of his love at the end.  He barely suppressed a roar of rage at that, but Loke had warned Natsu that he’d act normally around Lucy.  And the lion was nothing if not flirtatious around his master.  Natsu realized suddenly that if he couldn’t stand for Loke to flirt with Lucy, who he knew they both loved, then he was going to have to admit to his own feelings.  Luckily for him, Levy got the runes re-written and all that was left at the moment was finding a way to kick Laxus’ ass.  With something to fully focus on, Natsu ran off to find the Master’s grandson and end the current travesty.

* * *

 

          Loke raised his head when he heard an urgent knocking on his front door.  Upon opening it he met Virgo’s concerned gaze.  “Big brother, I just checked on the Princess and she mentioned that Natsu had been injured in the fight with Laxus.  I don’t know how bad it is or if he requires medical attention, but I thought you should know…” her voice trailed off at Loke’s pensive look.

          “It’s funny.  I’ve never been concerned about Natsu fighting.  And even if he was hurt I couldn’t go to him anyway.  Not until he makes some sort of decision about what he wants to happen with us.  But thank you for letting me know,” he added with a smile.  “I know you’re only trying to be helpful.  Were you able to find out how the others fared?” 

          Virgo clasped her hands together as she told him, “The princess said that Happy, Gray, and Miss Erza are all well and recovering from being zapped by the lacrimae Laxus placed around the city.  Have you decided how you will proceed with the dragon slayer?” she asked curiously.

          Loke slid his hands into the pockets of his well-tailored suit.  “The dragon slayer is going to have to come to me this time.  When he’s ready he’ll have Lucy summon me.  Until then I’m staying here with you and the other spirits.  I have my own life to lead and that’s what I’m going to do.  In fact, how do you feel about visiting Aquarius?  I hear she and Scorpio had a fight and it might do her good if we visit her.”

          “I would enjoy that,” Virgo stated after thinking it over.  “The Princess will summon us if she needs us.  Big brother, would you like to help me bake again sometime?  I know you don’t want Cinnamon right now, but there are other things we could bake and I quite enjoyed it before.”  She looked at Loke to observe his response.

          “Sure Virgo.  We can bake chocolate things this time.  Aquarius loves chocolate and so does Lucy.  You can take her some if you’d like,” he added with a twinkle in his eye.

          “It would be an honor to serve the Princess by bringing her chocolate that we baked,” she announced pertly.  As they walked over to Aquarius’ place Loke chuckled to himself.  _Yeah and you can check in on Gray while you bring her that chocolate.  How in the hell am I going to explain to you the ‘friends with benefits’ relationship Gray and Erza have?  Just what we need…more drama._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's slightly hilarious that in the midst of his own personal problems Loke is worried about how to tell Virgo that Gray and Erza are slightly more than friends. It should be interesting to see how this plays out. Don't worry, I'm planning on keeping the angst to a minimum ;-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu gets the idea to ask Loke out on a date, but he'll need Gray's help to get the lion to listen to him.

Natsu was on his way over to Porlyusica’s to run an idea he’d been working on with her.  He still had some of the bandages from his battle with Laxus, but was overall much better than right after the battle.  Gajeel was healing at almost the same rate, which reminded Natsu that he needed to ask Porlyusica if Gajeel knew about the dragon slayer lifespan issue.  Happy flew up to Natsu’s side as he walked and the dragon slayer turned with smile to greet the young Exceed.

          “Hey Happy, what’s up?  Did you come from Lucy’s place?”  The blue cat nodded with an “Aye sir!  She wanted me to come and make sure you’re getting enough rest so we can go on another job soon.  Already mumbling about her rent being due,” Happy muttered.

          “I wanted to check back in with Porlyusica before taking any other jobs.  If she clears me we can go whenever, but if not then I’ll have to wait until she says I can go.  Plus there’s something else I need to ask her about,” Natsu mumbled with a slight blush.

          Curiously Happy cocked his head at the sight of Natsu blushing.  “Does that have something to do with Loke?  I know you think he smells good cuz you sleep with that jacket of his, but is there something more to it?  I mean…I thought you liked Lucy…”

          Flustered, Natsu looked away from Happy and pouted a bit.  “I do like Lucy, but…I might like Loke too.  And I might want to maybe date him.  How would you feel about that?” he asked suddenly.  It mattered what Happy thought because they lived together and Happy was his best friend.

          Happy looked uncertainly at Natsu.  “Well I’d be okay with it if you really wanted to date him, but doesn’t he see lots of girls?  I mean…do you want to date someone like that?”

          Natsu thought about it as the woods around Porlyusica’s home loomed closer.  “Well he really hasn’t dated anyone like that since Lucy helped him get back to the spirit world.  And I can understand why he did that because he thought he was dying.  I guess as long as he didn’t date other people or flirt with anyone but Lucy I’d be good with it.”

          Happy saw Porlyusica’s place ahead and stopped his forward movement.  “If you want to date him it’s okay with me.  But you better tell Lucy before it gets too serious.  She might lose her temper and do something bad if you don’t.”  Happy turned and began to fly back towards their house.  “I won’t say anything to Lucy, but let me know if you bring Loke home cuz I don’t want to walk in on that,” the young Exceed called over his shoulder.

          Natsu blushed a bright red at that just as Porlyusica opened her door with her broom armed and ready.  Upon seeing Natsu she lowered the broom slightly, but kept her glare.  “What is it you want dragon slayer?” 

          “Umm well I was hoping you might be able to find a way to ask Loke out on a date,” he blurted out.  Porlyusica’s brows rose in disbelief at that.  “What do you mean you need help?  Can’t you just ask the lion yourself?” she demanded.

          “Well yes, but I was hoping you might have a way to help us both control our…instincts,” he mumbled uncomfortably.  “The scent oils did help, but not enough for us to go into a public place without trying to rip each others’ clothes off.  I was hoping you had a method to…I dunno maybe dull that or something?” he asked rather plaintively.  “This thing with Loke, it’s weird and I dunno if I CAN have a relationship with him.  But I want to at least try it before we break up our team.  I just…don’t want anyone getting hurt or getting tied to him if it won’t work out,” Natsu blurted out in a rush.

          “Hmmm I see your point,” the healer admitted sourly.  “Let me think for a moment” she stated before walking into an area of her home away from where Natsu was standing.  A few minutes later he heard her make a noise that sounded suspiciously like Aha.  Shortly after that Porlyusica came back to him with what appeared to be a potion.  She handed it to him with instructions and also a second sheet of paper with the ingredients listed on it.  “Give this to the lion.  He’ll have to see if it can be converted using ingredients from the spirit world, but if he can get his own mixture mixed up it should give you both the ability to have a….date in public,” Porlyusica finished with a rare smile. 

          Natsu gave the healer an impulsive hug in thanks, which she tried to squirm away from immediately.  “This will help a lot!  Thank you, Porlyusica,” he finished with a grin as he ran out the door.

* * *

 

          Gray grumbled as he went to answer the pounding on his front door.  The huge grin Natsu wore as he swept past Gray into the apartment was not something the ice mage was expecting or prepared for.  “Hey Gray!  Can you go over to Lucy’s and have her summon Loke?  I need to ask him something and I know you guys are good friends so I figured it would be easier to ask you than Lucy,” Natsu babbled.  Gray had only woken about thirty minutes prior and the coffee he’d made hadn’t kicked in yet, so he wearily stared at Natsu and willed the words to make sense.

          “You…want to have me get Loke to do what?” he mumbled in a sleepy voice.  Natsu looked at him and finally realized Gray was half-asleep.  “Go drink some more coffee and then I’ll tell you,” was his response.

          About fifteen minutes later Natsu was able to explain to Gray that he wanted to give dating Loke a try since they already had a partial connection.  “But I don’t really know how to ask him out,” he admitted.  “And he needs to get this potion made up with stuff from the spirit world so we don’t…”

          “Strip and do the mambo on the table during your first date?” Gray interrupted with a grin.  “Hell I think it’s worth a shot.  If you guys both hate it then we’ll break up the team long enough for those pheromones to wear off and just go about our business.  If you guys like it…then we’ll have to tell Lucy,” he added with a frown.  “Shit.  And you’d better have Virgo on standby just in case that potion thing doesn’t work.  Okay, I’ll go have Loke meet me here & talk him up.  When do you want to do this?” he added as he began throwing on a shirt and his coat.  

          “Uh, tomorrow night?  If Loke can get the potion together on his end.  And tell him I’m sorry, but he’ll have to buy dinner this time – I need to go on a job and get some money,” Natsu mumbled. 

          “So you want me to ask Loke out for you,” Gray noted sourly.  “Whatever, at least something will happen this way.  Erza and I have both been wondering what the next step would be, so at least we have one now.  I’ll see if Loke will meet me here today and then ask him if he’s interested.  What restaurant do you want to do this at, Natsu?”

          The dragon slayer’s eyes got huge.  “I dunno!  Where do you think we should go?  You’ve taken people out for dinner & I’ve only taken Happy with me!”

          Gray frowned at Natsu before answering.  “Okay is there any kind of food that you don’t like?”  Natsu shook his head no.  “Well then, I guess Loke gets to pick the place.  He’ll be paying so he may as well get to pick the food.  I’ll let you know where you’re going for your date,” he tossed over his shoulder with a smirk.  “Lock the place up on your way out.  I’ll come by your place after I’ve spoken with Loke.”

          Gray walked off with a smirk on his face.  It was so like the flame-brain to get an idea, but then have no idea how to make it happen.  Hopefully this “date” would give Loke and Natsu some idea as to whether or not the mate thing was an option for them.  And as a side bonus he got to spend some time with Virgo.  This was looking better and better.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loke meets Gray at his apartment and Gray tells him about the dating idea. Seasonal flavors make a brief appearance as well ;-)

Lucy looked up from the story she was working on at the knock on her door. She made her way over and opened the door to find Gray standing there. “Hey Lucy, could you summon Loke for me? I need to ask him a couple of things. If it’s no trouble he could meet me at my place so I’m not taking up any of your time,” he offered helpfully. Lucy looked back over towards her desk where the story she was working on was actually flowing pretty easily. “Yeah that would work better for me. I’ll call him and send him over to your place.”

          “Thanks Lucy,” Gray smiled and waved before heading back to his apartment. _That couldn’t have worked out any easier. Trying to explain this date idea to Loke in front of Lucy would have been…awkward._ He walked briskly back to his place and unlocked the door to see Loke popping into his living area.

          “You rang, Gray,” the lion asked dryly. Loke walked unhurried over to the couch and plopped down. “Did you actually need something or are you just checking in on Virgo?” he added with a raised brow.

          Gray scowled at his friend before plopping onto the couch next to him. “Actually, I’m doing you and Natsu a favor. The pyro’s decided to actually do something mature for once in his life and wants to go on a date with you. But he had no way to reach you and, well going to Lucy wasn’t exactly an option, or don’t you agree,” he added with a smirk at Loke.

          Loke was looking at him in consternation. “What do you mean he wants to go on a date? And no, he couldn’t go to Lucy about that, you’re right. But why…?” he trailed off in confusion.

          Gray looked incredulously at his friend. “Loke he doesn’t know anything about you,” he almost shouted. Gray stopped himself and tried to calm down a bit. “Think about it this way…Natsu’s never been on a date, never kissed anyone, never done ANY of that stuff and now all of a sudden he’s got a potential mate. He’s TRYING to get to know you to see if you guys could even stand being around each other. Cuz if you can’t, then we may as well just wait for those dragon pheromones to wear off and get on with our lives. Or don’t you agree,” he added pointedly.

          Loke sat back on the couch and thought about what Gray had said. “That makes a lot of sense,” he admitted quietly. Loke wore a mildly stunned expression as he actually thought about the effort Natsu had put into this. Still slightly irritated, Gray threw the paper with Porlyusica’s ingredients at Loke. “Here, you’ll need this. Natsu went back to our favorite broom wielding healer and asked for something to help you both keep your clothes on. She said you’d need to find equivalents of that stuff in the spirit world, drink it up by those directions, and then you should both be able to go out in public.”

          Loke looked over the list. “He went back to Polyusica? You’re right, he did put some thought into this. Where are we having this date?” he asked curiously. Gray gave him a full on grin this time. “That’s the beauty of it. Natsu’s broke and since you’ll be paying, you get to pick the place. So you tell me Loke, where WILL you be having this date?”

          After folding the list and putting it in his pocket, Loke thought about the restaurants in Magnolia. Then he thought about all the restaurants he’d taken his former girlfriends to and crossed them all off. Finally he said “I’ll have to bring Virgo just in case. She loves Mediterranean food so that’s where we’ll go. That Greek place at the end of Magnolia is low-key and clean. It’ll be perfect for a quiet double date,” he added with a twinkle in Gray’s direction.

          The smile fell of Gray’s face as he absorbed this. “Uhh, yeah about that. Has she said anything to you? Cuz I like her, but Erza’s been in a funk since she saw Mystogan’s face and he looks just like Jellal. She’s a mess and I don’t know if ‘dating’ is really any option for me until I know Erza is in a better state of mind. Oh!” Gray sat up as he remembered something. He turned with a sardonic grin directed at Loke. “You might want to check out my bathroom for…supplies. Erza brought a ton over last time we had sex and you know how she loves her flavors. Just in case you need something on your first date,” he added with a wink.

          Loke laughed at the idea of Erza bringing flavored condoms over to Gray’s place. “I’ll talk to Virgo and see if she’s actually interested in you as more than a friend. Are you actually interested in dating Virgo, Gray? Because you’ll need to cool things off with Erza if that’s something you want to do.” He stood and walked toward the bathroom to look over Gray’s selection of supplies.

          _Am I interested in dating Virgo? Before all this with Natsu and Loke happened I would have said no way. But since I’ve spent some time around her…I dunno. She’s loyal, fearless, and attractive. And not hung up on Jellal. Maybe once Erza gets over this last bump I’ll ask to spend some time with Virgo._

          Gray wrote a reminder on his notepad to make a reservation at the Greek place for tomorrow night when Loke came strolling out of the bathroom. He looked entirely too much like a cat who’d eaten a canary when he lifted his prize between two fingers. “Pumpkin spice flavored? Since when did they make these?”

          Gray got a bit pink in the face but mumbled, “Erza said they got these new seasonal flavors in. You can thank her later. You want to eat around 6:00 tomorrow? And please remind Virgo not to wear the maid outfit….or the chains,” he added with a grimace.

          “The chains may be difficult, but I’ll see what I can do. Tomorrow night then!” Loke called before disappearing. _Yep and all I have to do is keep a horny dragon slayer and lion spirit from getting all weird and naked with each other. Sounds like a blast._


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Erza decide to help Natsu purchase everything he'll need for a first date while Loke and Virgo start to put together the ingredients for Loke's potion.

          Gray had to pass through Magnolia on the way to Natsu’s place, so he made the reservation for the Greek restaurant while he was in town.  Then he made the trek to Natsu’s so the dragon slayer would know what time to be ready.  He’d already decided to have Natsu meet him at the guild hall and walk to the restaurant from there to keep the location a surprise.

          Happy answered the door at Gray’s knock.  “Hi Gray!  Natsu, Gray’s here,” he called back into the small house.  “Heya, Happy how are ya?” 

          Happy flew in a circle over to the kitchen area of the house.  “I’m doing good.  Getting some fish ready for a snack – you want one?”  Happy only offered to share fish with his favorite people, so Gray declined with a smile as Natsu came up.

          “So your date’s on for tomorrow night, Pyro.  I’m keeping the where a secret until we get there,” he added with a devious smile.  Suddenly something occurred to him and he focused on Natsu more directly.  “What are you planning on wearing anyway?”

          Natsu shrugged and gestured at his normal clothes.  “Just this, why?”

          Gray frowned at Natsu and started toward his bedroom.  “Yeah that’s not gonna work.  This is your first date man, you want it to be something special, right?  Do you have any other clothes?”  He’d almost reached the closet when Natsu cut him off.  _I don’t want him seeing Loke’s jacket hanging in there.  He might make fun or something._ “Nah it’s just mores stuff like this in there.  Should we go look for some other clothes or something?  I don’t have much money right now, but I could at least get a shirt or something.”

          Gray rocked back on his heels and observed Natsu standing in front of him.  There was obviously something in the closet the dragon slayer didn’t want him seeing, but he wasn’t going to push it.  And this might work to his advantage.  “Tell you what, you come back to the guild hall with me so we can bring Erza with us and I’ll buy your new clothes.  She’s still messed up from seeing Mystogan’s face, so this will be a perfect distraction for her.”

          Natsu nodded and smiled his trademark grin.  “Yeah between you and Erza I’m sure to pick out clothes that will work.  Do you think Lucy will be at the guild hall?” he asked worriedly.  Gray shook his head as he remembered Lucy working on her latest attempt at a novel.  “Nah she’s busy with her writing thing.  Come on flame-brain let’s get you some clothes.” 

          Happy was contentedly munching on his fish as the two mages left and headed toward the guild hall.  “Natsu’s lucky to have a friend like Gray looking out for him.  Loke wouldn’t like it if Natsu showed up in his normal clothes,” the Exceed stated with a shake of his head.

* * *

 

          Loke arrived at Virgo’s door and rang the new doorbell she’d recently had installed.  A chiming sound rang through the entry way and shortly after the maiden spirit answered.  “Nice doorbell – it’s got a great sound.  May I come in?  I kind of need a favor if you’re not doing anything.”

          “Of course, big brother,” Virgo replied with a smile.  “I’ve been waiting to see if the dragon slayer contacted the Princess, but every time I’ve seen her lately she’s working on some new story.  Have you heard from him?” she enquired. 

          Loke walked inside Virgo’s living room and looked around.  She always had the strangest things in here.  Lately she’d added a new bookshelf with handcuff bookends.  “Yeah actually Gray was able to reach me and told me that Natsu wants to go out on a date.  He went to Porlyusica and got some potion he can use and also got a list of stuff we can put together here that should work for me.  Are you interested in helping me get this stuff and mix it up?” he offered the folded list of ingredients to Virgo.

          She quickly read over the ingredients before nodding.  “Yes I know where we can go to get these things here in the spirit world.  Would you like to do this now?” she asked curiously. 

          “Now would be great if you’re not busy.  And if it’s not too much trouble would you mind coming with me to the restaurant?  Just in case this potion doesn’t work…Gray mentioned Natsu doesn’t want to get naked in public,” he mumbled with a slight blush. 

          Virgo turned her wide blue eyes to Loke with interest.  “Will both Natsu and Gray be at this date?”

          “That’s the impression I got.  But if you want to go we have to find you some other clothes.  You can’t wear that to Natsu’s first date,” Loke gestured at her habitual maid outfit.  “And we’re also going to have to see if we can find a way to hide your chains.  I know you don’t want to take them off, but maybe we could find a dress with sleeves to hide them in,” he suggested.

          Virgo looked down at the chains on her arms.  “Very well, we shall see if I can purchase a dress to hide them.  I suppose at some point I’ll have to tell Gray why I wear them.  But I might talk to Miss Erza first, because she’s known chains before and she’ll understand why I wear them.”

          Loke gaped at her momentarily.  “You…want to talk to BOTH of them about what happened?”

          “Well of course I do.  Gray and Miss Erza are very close and if I’m to have any sort of relationship with him I need to gain her trust and understanding.  Isn’t that how this usually works?” she asked as though the words she had just said were perfectly normal. 

          _Okay then maybe I don’t need to explain ‘friends with benefits’ to Virgo after all._ Loke blinked at Virgo as she opened her front door and beckoned him to accompany her.  _She pays more attention than I thought she does!_

* * *

* * *

 

          Erza had readily agreed to help the boys pick out some acceptable clothing for Natsu.  Mira had stared at them a bit suspiciously from the bar, but it wasn’t unusual to see the teammates going places together, so she didn’t pursue it.  As they were exiting the guild hall Natsu heard Erza say something to Gray about “picking up supplies,” but he didn’t really get the uneasy look Gray threw his way.

          Gray led the way to a clothing store he usually shopped that he knew would have clothes Natsu could tolerate.  It took a bit for all three to be happy with the comfort (Natsu) and look (Gray and Erza) of the outfit, but finally a decision was reached.  Natsu insisted on wearing his scarf with the outfit, so he tried it on with his new outfit to see how it looked.

          Gray and Erza observed as he came out of the changing room.  Slowly Gray grinned as Erza nodded in approval.  “This is acceptable,” The Titania stated firmly.  Natsu looked at Gray who gave him a thumbs up.  “Yeah okay, I can use this for other dressy occasions, too.  Anywhere else you guys want to stop by?” Natsu asked innocently.

          Erza was suddenly wearing a devious smile while Gray looked slightly uncomfortable.  “Yes, there is somewhere else you need to visit.  Change back so we can head there,” Erza ordered.  Natsu frowned, but did as he was told.

          “Where the hell are we going,” he demanded once they were free of the other shop.  Gray stayed ominously silent as Erza walked at Natsu’s side.  “We’re going to make sure that you have EVERYTHING you could possibly need on a date with Loke,” he was told by the smug redhead.

          “I thought all I needed were the new clothes,” Natsu protested.  He noticed Erza had stopped moving and turned to look at the shop she was standing in front of.  And blushed redder than his hair when he saw her standing in front of a sex shop.

          “Come, Natsu.  I must see that you have all the necessary items for a sexual encounter,” Erza announced as she ushered him into the shop.  Natsu turned to plead with Gray for help, but the ice mage shook his head with some sympathy.  “Sorry man, but she’s right.  You need to get some of this stuff and it’ll be easier to do it with us here.”

          Once inside the shop Natsu gaped at the sheer amount of “supplies” as Erza called them inside the shop.  Erza immediately walked over to the selection of condoms.  She randomly began to pick out a few before asking over her shoulder, “Natsu are there any flavors you don’t like?”

          “Uhh no,” he mumbled.  Gray silently pulled him over to another section of the shop.  He knew Natsu wasn’t going to know what any of the items in this shop were, so he wanted to help as unobtrusively as possible.  “Erza will get you all set with condoms, but she may not think of some of the other things you might need.  Do you have any skin allergies?” Gray asked while perusing various bottles of liquid. 

          “No, but Gray what IS all this?” Natsu asked pointedly.  He looked in Erza’s direction to see she was still absorbed by the condoms and then whispered heatedly “I know what the condoms are for.  But the rest of this?” he trailed off uncertainly.

          Gray pointed at the display he was currently looking at.  “This is lube.  It’s useful for sex with another man.  You HAVE thought about that, right?  I doubt it’ll go that far on a first date, but if you and Loke decide to actually have sex you’ll need some stuff for it to be fun.”  He scowled a bit a Natsu.  “What do you know about having sex with another guy?”

          Natsu gave him wide eyes.  “Not anything really…” 

          Gray sighed and shook his head slightly.  “It’s probably a good thing we came with you.  Okay, pick out a couple of bottles of this stuff and then we need to look for a small butt plug or something.  And an informational book for you with positions maybe…” he trailed off and walked toward another display as Natsu continued to look embarrassed.  Then he shook it off and grabbed a couple of interesting looking bottles of lube before trailing after Gray.

          As he walked up Gray handed him a small package and a magazine.  “Here this says it’s good for first timers.  Now go look over there and see if any of those…appetizers look fun.”  Gray pointed Natsu toward some items that were edible and could be used for kissing and teasing.  Then he went back over to where Erza was now perusing items for herself.

          “Well you managed to suitably embarrass Natsu,” he pointed out dryly without commenting on the clit stimulators she was looking at.  “But he’s going to have the basics that he’ll need for his first time with Loke if it comes to that.  I’m heading back over to him, let us know when you’re done, okay?”  She nodded distractedly and then threw a smile his way.  “Tell Natsu I’ll pay for his items to make up for embarrassing him.”

          “Yeah that might be helpful,” Gray grinned back at her and then walked over to Natsu.  The dragon slayer had curiously picked up a can of honey dust and some caramel flavored body paint.  “What are these things used for?” Natsu asked curiously.  “Foreplay,” was the answer he received with a knowing grin from Gray.  “Grab those and anything else over there that looks good.  Erza offered to pay since she embarrassed the hell out of you by dragging you in here.  I’d take her up on her offer because this stuff can get kind of expensive,” he added.

          Thoughtfully Natsu turned back to the display he was standing in front of.  He grabbed the chocolate body paint and a sampler pack of scented massage oils.  _Well I guess I’ll get to do some reading in the magazine to see what all this is used for.  Loke probably knows, but whatever.  If we actually decide to go through with this we’ll just have to learn what we both like.  I have a feeling that if we do mate we won’t want anyone else._

          Natsu placed his items in a small basket Gray handed him and followed the ice mage over to where Erza had made a decision on her purchase.  “What…” Natsu began, but Gray cut him off.  “Don’t ask.  Trust me, you don’t want her to explain it right now.  You ready, Erza?  Natsu’s got all the stuff he needs.”

          Erza looked at Natsu’s basket and nodded in approval.  “Yes these will do nicely.”  She threw about 2 dozen of the condoms she’d picked into his basket and directed him to the front.  As the clerk rang up their purchases he purposefully talked about random things that had nothing to do with what they were buying.  Natsu gradually relaxed as he realized he wouldn’t be embarrassed any further.  “There you go, Erza.  I’ll let you know when we get the next box of strawberry cheesecake flavor in.  You have a wonderful day now!” The clerk waved as they left the store.

          Gray turned to Natsu and murmured, “Erza knows the names of all the clerks.  If you decide you need anything else just ask one of us and we’ll get it for you so you don’t have to go in there by yourself.”

          Natsu ran up and threw an arm around both of his friends.  “Thanks you guys!  I didn’t even think of that stuff and I don’t think I could go in there on my own.  I’m going to head home now and hang up my clothes.  Need to find somewhere to put this other stuff, too.  I’ll see you later,” he called as he headed back to his house. 

          Gray threw a small smile Erza’s way before starting towards his apartment.  “Have fun with that,” he called teasingly.

          “Oh you know I will,” she called back, not the least embarrassed.  _That’s Erza.  I’m glad to see she’s doing better now.  Hmm I wonder if Loke talked Virgo into taking those chains off…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than I usually make them, but I got interrupted about halfway through and really wanted to have the adult toy store shopping at the end. That just seemed so hilarious, but at the same time necessary that it needed to be included. It may be a week or so before I update the chapter with the actual date. Working on what the characters will be wearing as well as I'm behind on my school work because my son was hospitalized earlier this week. So hang in there - the first date will happen, but real life stuff has to happen first.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night! Virgo and Gray are on call to chaperone the errant couple. Loke is pleasantly surprised to see Natsu wearing nice clothing and Virgo pulls off a non-maid outfit.

Natsu met Gray at the guild hall and the two made their way to the Greek restaurant.  Or rather, Natsu walked in the same direction Gray did until they got close enough to the place that he could see Loke and Virgo waiting outside.  He sniffed at the amazing smells coming from inside the place and was instantly glad he hadn’t suggested ramen for this occasion.

          Loke’s eyebrows rose slightly at the sight of Natsu wearing a slate blue shirt and gray slacks along with his signature scarf.  He glanced a question toward Gray who shot him a quick grin in return.  As Loke admired Natsu and his outfit, Gray turned his attention to Virgo and almost stumbled.  The maiden spirit was wearing a violet and white dress with bell sleeves.  She looked absolutely lovely and nothing like the maid he was used to seeing.  She smiled slightly at his reaction then glanced at Loke.  “Shall we go in, big brother?  This is going to be a very interesting evening.”

          The group moved inside and Gray gave his information for the reservation he’d placed the day before.  They were shown to a comfortable booth in the small eating area.  There was also an area set aside for a dancing and tonight there happened to be a quartet playing.  Natsu looked around curiously at this restaurant that for some reason he’d never been inside.

          Virgo was busy gazing at Gray as he pulled their waiter aside to let him know they wanted minimal interruptions tonight.  He looked sharp in a garnet dress shirt and black slacks and she unashamedly enjoyed the feast for her eyes.  Loke was amused by his fellow spirit’s reaction, but was keeping half an eye on Natsu who was fidgeting uncomfortably.  “Is anything wrong?” he asked the dragon slayer, who stilled abruptly when he realized Loke was gazing at him.

          “Umm, not really.  I’ve just never eaten Greek food so I don’t know what to order,” he admitted quietly.  Loke smiled at him charmingly.  “Well I’ll help you look over the menu and answer any questions you have about the types of food they have here,” he offered.  Natsu relaxed slightly and nodded.  “Yeah that would be helpful.  The food smells great here I just don’t know what any of it is.”

          Virgo smiled at Natsu from across the table.  “All of the food here is good, but I love the bread the best.  Big brother, can we get some tzatziki with pita bread to start with?”

          Loke snagged a menu as Gray slid into the booth across from him.  Quickly scanning the appetizers he nodded.  “Yep we sure can.  Natsu, you like spicy food, right?”  Green eyes glanced over to the hazel eyes beside him.  Natsu blinked in surprise, then nodded.  “We could order the tzatziki and the spiced red pepper and feta hummus and get extra pita bread to eat them with.  Does that sound good to you?” he asked in Gray’s direction.

          “Yeah that works for me.”  Gray turned to smile at Virgo.  “You look great in that.  So you were able to pick out a dress that hid your chains, huh?  I like the way you think,” he added flirtatiously.

          “I’m not sure you would actually like the way I think if you could read all my thoughts,” Virgo answered directly.  She watched Gray’s smile turn uncertain then leaned toward him to say softly, “You and I need to have a talk sometime.  There are things in both of our pasts that we need to get out because I think we are going to spend lots of time together.”

          He narrowed his eyes at her, but before he could say anything else Virgo’s attention was on Loke and Natsu.  “They need to loosen up,” he heard her murmur lightly before she crawled over him to walk over to the quartet.  Gray was still gaping in her direction since she’d just gone over his lap before he noticed that Loke, too had turned to frown perplexedly at her.   
          “What is she…” Loke trailed off as Virgo smiled and bowed slightly to the leader of the quartet.  She turned to give Loke a triumphant smile and wink as he figured out what she’d been up to.

          Loke chuckled and shook his head in admiration.  “I keep forgetting how she can manipulate a situation.  Natsu,” he stood and held his hand out to the younger man.  “Would you like to dance with me,” he finished with a twinkle.

          Natsu looked at Loke in confusion and then turned toward Gray who only shrugged.  “Well, okay,” he answered slowly.  Taking Loke’s hand in his, he followed the lion to the dance floor.  “But I don’t know how to dance,” he trailed off as Loke situated Natsu’s hands where he wanted them. 

          “It’s okay Natsu.  This is just to break the ice.  We’re both nervous and Virgo decided to move things along,” he nodded to where she was firmly pulling Gray over to the dance area as well.  “She can be quite determined when she’s set her mind to something,” he added with a bit of laughter.

          Natsu watched them for a moment and then turned to look back up into Loke’s face.  “Is…this okay?” he asked quietly.  “I didn’t really get the chance to talk to you about it, but I figured it was better than just waiting everything out,” he trailed off lamely.

          Loke smiled gently down at the dragon slayer.  “This is perfect.  I’m a bit appalled I didn’t think of it myself.  But since we’re here, let’s just relax and try to enjoy it,” he suggested lightly.  Loke had begun to slowly rub small circles into Natsu’s back while they swayed to the music Virgo had requested.  Natsu took in a deep breath and inhaled the sandalwood scent that had come to mean home to him.  By the end of the song he was relaxed and resting his head on Loke’s shoulder.  Loke smiled again and breathed in Natsu’s scent.  _Gotta hand it to Virgo, this definitely helped.  Now on to the food and conversation._

* * *

 

          The mood back at the booth was much more relaxed after the dancing.  Loke helped Natsu to order rosemary-mustard roast leg of lamb as well as roasted chicken legs with potatoes and capers.  For himself he got the halibut with lemon feta yogurt sauce and a side of asparagus.  Virgo got her usual spanokapita triangles with orzo salad and Gray ordered the chicken gyros with couscous salad.  They were all able to talk and laugh while enjoying the delectable food.

          Natsu was still eating as Loke finished his halibut and he unobtrusively grabbed Natsu’s left hand with his right and moved them under the table.  Natsu startled a bit, but Loke just squeezed his hand and continued the conversation he was having with Gray while Natsu finished his food.  Virgo was looking much more relaxed about the whole thing since she’s ordered herself an Ouzo.  Gray had watched with interest as she’d sipped at the alcoholic drink.  She seemed to loosen up her chaperone duties as bit even as she continued to glance at Loke and Natsu who were becoming much more comfortable with each other.

          The waiter came by to clean up the dinner plates and Loke threw a question Virgo’s way.  “I know you want dessert, but which would you like?”

          She smiled lightly at Gray.  “Do you prefer rich or light desserts?” she enquired while holding his gaze.  Gray felt himself blushing for some reason he was unaware of.  Natsu spoke up to rescue his friend.  “Could we just order a couple of different ones and split them up so everyone can have some?”

          Loke beamed as if Natsu had just said something brilliant.  “Absolutely!  Could we get one order each of baklava and honey cake, cut in half and placed on two separate plates?” he asked the waiter who smiled and nodded before walking away.

          Shortly after the desserts arrived and all four were able to have a small section of each dessert.  Loke went to pay while the others gathered outside.  “Well?”  Gray bumped Natsu’s shoulder with his own.  “Did you have a good time?” 

          Natsu smiled sheepishly and blushed.  “Yeah I did.  Thanks for coming you guys.  Both of you,” he added hurriedly to include Virgo.  “It would have been awkward without you guys here to break the ice.  So…” he quickly glanced to where Loke was walking to meet them.  “What happens now?” he asked breathlessly.

          Virgo smiled at him gently, but firmly.  “If the potion was going to malfunction it would have by now.  Big brother will walk you home and I will accompany Gray.  Have a nice evening, Natsu,” she called over her shoulder as she began to guide Gray towards his apartment.

          Loke couldn’t help but laugh at her audacity.  “He has no idea what he’s in for,” he laughed at Gray’s retreating back.  Turning to Natsu, he offered his hand.  “Shall we?” he asked softly.

          Natsu swallowed past the lump in his throat before reaching out and taking the lion’s hand.  They turned and began the trek to Natsu’s home.

* * *

 

          The conversation had been fairly relaxed on the walk home.  Loke had reminded Natsu of the time they’d switched bodies and how strange it had been at the time.  While it was funny now at the time they’d both been desperate to get their own bodies back.  Master Makarov’s punishments were never lacking in creativity.

          Upon arriving at Natsu’s house Loke stopped a couple of steps from the door.  “So, did it go like you thought it would?” he asked with genuine interest.  Natsu laughed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck.  “I didn’t know what it was going to be like, but it was fun,” he admitted.

          Loke took a step closer to the dragon slayer.  “So…does that mean you want to do it again?” he asked in a lower voice.  Natsu looked at him uncertainly.  Something had just changed, but he wasn’t sure what it was.

          “Umm yes,” he answered hesitantly.  Loke took that last step forward and unwrapped the scarf from Natsu’s neck.  “In that case,” the lion breathed as he used the scarf to pull Natsu’s waist against his own.  “We’ll be ending this night with a kiss.”

          Loke angled his head against Natsu’s neck and took in a deep breath.  Natsu was too surprised to do much but squeak when Loke’s tongue licked up the side of his neck.  The squeak changed rapidly to a moan.  Loke let off licking to begin nibbling up the dragon slayer’s neck.

          “This is a kiss?” Natsu gasped as his knees began to get weak.  Loke’s arm snaked around his waist to pull him up against the lion.  “No, this is the warm up to the kiss,” Loke murmured in a low growl.  He lifted his head from Natsu’s neck and gazed down at the pink haired dragon slayer.  “Do you want me to stop?” he drawled as he licked his lips.

          Natsu was having trouble forming words, so he shook his head in the negative.  A predatory smile bloomed on Loke’s face as he leaned in.  He rubbed his cheek against Natsu’s and turned so the corners of their lips almost touched.  “Do you have any idea how good you smell right now?”  Turning just a bit more he caught Natsu’s gasp in his mouth and licked the corner of Natsu’s mouth to get him to open more.  Loke’s tongue explored Natsu’s mouth as the dragon slayer weakly grasped Loke’s suit coat.  Loke smiled slightly against Natsu’s mouth.  “And you taste just as good as you smell,” he mumbled before ravaging Natsu’s mouth again. 

          Something clicked inside of Natsu as Loke pulled him close enough to feel that Loke was very happy to have Natsu up against him.  A low growl came out of Natsu’s throat and he began to kiss Loke back.  Their mouths ate at each other while their tongues tasted.  Small nips and growls were happening much more quickly than Loke had anticipated.  He pulled back quickly and gasped in some air that didn’t smell like an aroused dragon slayer.  “By the stars, you learn fast.”

          Natsu made a sound that sounded like it agreed and made to pull Loke back to him.  Laughing breathlessly and shaking his head, Loke took another couple of steps away.  “Not tonight, Natsu.  If we get inside your house we’ll do a lot more than kiss and I don’t think your mind is ready for that yet.  Both of our bodies are, but I won’t take advantage of you.”  He stepped close enough to wrap the scarf back around Natsu’s neck.  Resting his forehead against Natsu’s he whispered, “Dream of me,” then he disappeared.

          Natsu growled in frustration and made fists with his hands, but knew that Loke was right.  Even though he REALLY wanted to have sex with Loke, he wasn’t ready to bond with him.  But he was beginning to wonder what else they could get away with that wasn’t intercourse.  _But that’s not going to help me tonight, dammit.  Guess it’s a good thing Happy’s not staying here tonight.  Pretty sure I’ll be seeing Loke in my dreams._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My class is over and I've got a 3 week break to work on this story! Hoping to get quite a bit done during that time. I did some quick research on Greek food for the food selections on date night. Also went back and watched some Fairy Tail episodes to get some ideas on what to dress the gang in. I sense a new story in the works for Gray and Virgo that'll become part of a series with Silver Lining as the first part in that series. Hope you guys enjoy reading and thanks for being patient.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestial Spirits have the ability to dream-walk to humans they've developed a strong connection with. It's been quite some time since Loke's dream-walked, but Natsu is about to find a certain lion spirit in his dreams.

Loke popped back into his home and stood slowly savoring how the evening had gone.  He found himself pleasantly surprised with how the meal and conversation with Natsu had gone.  Grinning at Virgo’s machinations for the evening, Loke reminded himself to thank both Virgo and Gray for being willing to go with him.  There’s no way he and Natsu would have been able to try this without their friends since they weren’t sure if the potions would work.  Speaking of potions…Loke walked over to where he’d set both his potion and its ingredient listing with directions on how long it should last.  Eight hours was the presumed length of Earthland time the potions would help inhibit the raging pheromones going off in himself and Natsu.  From what he could tell, the potions didn’t fully inhibit them, but they did help both of them to have better control over themselves.

          Setting the bottle back down, Loke luxuriously stretched before allowing himself to think about the kiss he’d shared with Natsu.  Letting his head fall back he stood very still and remembered how Natsu had begun by trembling and gasping, but before the kiss was over had become just as demanding as Loke.  _There’s so much more to Natsu than I realized.  He’s full of passion and once he’s made up his mind about something he never gives up.  And on top of all that he’s sexy.  Who’d have thought that loud-mouthed kid would grow into this?_

          Shaking himself out of his reverie, Loke wandered over to his bathroom.  He started his shower before grabbing his favorite pair of lounging pants.  They were a curious material from the spirit world that felt like a blend of satin and flannel, but felt like wearing a hug.  He indulged in a long shower before toweling off and dressing.  Because Celestial Spirits didn’t need to sleep, most of his fellow spirits did not have what humans would consider bedrooms.  But Loke had found that he liked having a bed to rest in while he was stranded in Earthland, and so he now had a bedroom here in the spirit world.  With a small smile he lit a Cinnamon candle Virgo had purchased for him.  Then his eyes narrowed.  _I hadn’t planned to, but I supposed I could indulge a bit.  There’s definitely enough of a connection between us now for me to dream-walk to him._

          Loke settled himself on his bed and got comfortable.  Then he reached out to the star Regulus for the extra bit of power he would need for this magic.  He’d not dream-walked anyone for quite some time and didn’t want to get interrupted for lack of magical energy.  Taking a few deep breaths, Loke centered himself and entered the magical state where he could join Natsu in his dreams.

* * *

 

It took a few moments for Loke to orient himself inside Natsu’s current dream.  There was a commotion up ahead and Loke walked into a small clearing where a much younger version of Natsu was running around frantically.  “Igneel!  Where are you?  They said they saw you fly this way, but I’ve looked everywhere.  Why did you leave?!?” the child who Natsu was in the dream stopped running to sit on the ground and curl around himself.

          Loke looked down at this younger version of the man who was slowly becoming a fixture in his life and felt his heart ache in sympathy.  It couldn’t have been easy to lose the dragon that raised him.  And Natsu still dreamt of those days, even though he was eighteen years old now.  Loke walked over to the child and knelt down beside him.  “You know, you’re going to find a new place to call home.  It will be strange, and you will fight with your guild mates, but you will learn to love them as they will you.  And one day, if you like, I can help you continue your search for Igneel.”  Loke stroked the hair on Natsu’s head while the child turned to look at him.  “Now, how would you like to dream about something else?” he suggested with a gentle smile. 

          The dream shifted, as dreams will, and Natsu was his present age.  He laid his head in Loke’s lap while the lion spirit continued to play with his hair.  “Is this really you or just another dream?” he mumbled against Loke’s thigh.  In response Loke pulled Natsu up to look at him.  “It is one of your dreams, but I really am here.  Celestial Sprits can dream-walk with humans who have bonded with them.  And I’m not talking about the mark you gave me – I can do this with you because we’re beginning to have feelings for each other.”

          Natsu thought about that for a moment, before shyly looking back at Loke.  “Thanks for not making fun earlier.  I have nightmares about trying to find Igneel all the time, but I’ve never had anyone else see them.”

          Loke frowned a bit.  “Why would I have made fun of you?  It’s obviously something that bothers you and not something I would ridicule.  And I meant what I said about helping you look for Igneel.  If you want me to…I kind of figured that would be down the road a bit, but I’d like to help with that.”

          Loke stood and dusted himself off.  Holding a hand down for Natsu, he smiled charmingly.  “Now, is there anywhere in particular you’d like to visit?  There’s lots we can do in this dream state that we can’t necessarily do while we’re awake.”

          Natsu rubbed his chin as he thought about it.  Then he narrowed his eyes at Loke as something occurred to him.  “You’ve been to my house, but I’ve never seen yours.  Do you still have a place back in Magnolia?”

          Loke shook his head.  “No once I came back to the spirit world the apartment I had leased went to someone else.  And normally I wouldn’t be able to bring you to the spirit world, but…” his eyes lit up with realization.  “If you’d like I can show you what my home in the spirit world looks like.”

          Natsu grinned at that idea.  “Really?  Has Lucy seen it yet?”

          “Well no, because without the Celestial Spirit King’s help most humans can’t travel to the spirit world.  And I would really like for you to see my home,” Loke added almost shyly.  “Nobody else I’ve been in a relationship with ever got to see it.”

          “Didn’t you ever do this dreaming thing with them?” Natsu asked curiously as the dream around them changed to show a path in the spirit world.

          “Well yes, I did with some of them.  But no one else ever asked to see my home,” Loke explained.  “It’s just one of the many things I’m beginning to appreciate about you.”  He broke off and gestured toward the house that appeared on the path before them.  “Welcome to my home, Natsu.”

* * *

 

          Natsu wasn’t really sure what to expect from Loke’s home, but one thing that didn’t surprise him was the opulence of the place.  Loke liked nice things and it showed in his home.  His bathroom alone was big enough to be called a spa – he had a claw foot tub, a huge shower, and walk in closet.  The bedroom itself wasn’t huge, but again you could tell it was Loke’s.  The furniture was rich and golden and the bedding looked like it cost more than the rent for Lucy’s apartment.  The kitchen area had some things Natsu didn’t recognize which must be staples of the spirit world.  The living area had a very comfy, but expensive looking couch, a couple of book shelves, and a table which could double for either chess or eating on.

          Natsu felt a bit chagrined at the thought of Loke having been in his own humble home, but then again Loke had never once said anything condescending about Natsu’s place.  Everything he’d seen about Loke spoke of how different the lion spirit was from himself and he was beginning to wonder what Loke was doing with him.

          “Loke, can I ask you something,” Natsu asked as he wandered back into the bedroom where Loke was currently lounging on the bed.  “Why are you doing all this with me?  I mean, I know we’re in this because I bit you, but…are you really thinking about becoming my mate?” Natsu ended in a rush because he was beginning to blush and he hated when other people saw him embarrassed.

          Loke sat up and regarded Natsu thoughtfully.  “I rather thought I had expressed that already.”  He patted the bed next to him in invitation.  “There’s something about you I never saw when I was living on Earthland.  Some of that was because my life was slipping away every day, but some of it was also that you were younger then.  If I had taken an interest in you when I first joined the guild Makarov would have kicked me out himself.  I know you didn’t bite me on purpose, and I wasn’t happy about it at first, but now…” he turned to face the nervous dragon slayer.  “Natsu the more I’m with you the more I want to make this permanent.  You and I both have feelings for Lucy and we want to protect her.  That doesn’t have to change if we become full mates.  But there’s one thing I do want to make clear to you.  If we do this and we become full mates I won’t share you with just anyone.  Maybe Lucy, but that would have to be a few years from now.  Because I want you for myself.  And I hope that you’ll feel the same way about me, but it’s still a bit early for that.”

          Natsu gazed at Loke in confused wonder.  “You’re serious, aren’t you?  I…I still don’t really understand why you’d want this when it was such a disaster before.  And this is so confusing for me, because I never wanted another guy before you.  But, the more time I’m with you, the more I want you with me.  And if you’re serious,” he glanced down before taking a breath and meeting Loke’s gaze.  “I’m really thinking of making this permanent.  But we have to talk to Lucy first,” he added in a rush.

          Loke’s eyes glowed a bit after Natsu’s announcement.  “I’ll have to speak with the Celestial Spirit King as well,” he murmured while his gaze moved down to Natsu’s mouth.  “I can’t just make a connection that would give another the power to use Celestial Spirit power without running it by him.  Is there anything else you’d like to do while we’re here?” Loke’s voice had deepened and Natsu barely suppressed a moan at the sound.

          “I….what can we do?  I mean, I still don’t know how two men even HAVE sex,” Natsu mumbled.  He felt flushed again and turned away slightly.

          Loke’s hand came up and caressed his face.  Slowly the lion turned the young dragon slayer to look back into his eyes.  “I wouldn’t have sex with you here because when we have sex I want it to be physical and not just in a dream state.  I want to feel every inch of you.  So no actual sex while we’re here, but we can still pleasure each other,” he added as he leaned forward and breathed against Natsu’s neck.  “You did like this, or did I get that part wrong?”

          Natsu’s hand came up to hold Loke’s head where it was.  “Yeah, I like this,” he breathed.  Loke’s arms came around him and he let the other man hold him.  Taking in a shuddering breath, Natsu gasped “What else can we do?  I want to touch you, but I don’t”…he trailed off as Loke nipped his neck gently.

          “Well for starters, how do you feel about losing some clothes,” Loke asked with a quirky grin. 

          Natsu thought about it.  “I think if we lose our tops I’ll be good for now.”  Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth they were wearing only pants.  Natsu blinked and then murmured, “Well that’s handy.”

          Loke laughed into his startled face.  “I told you this is a dream-walk.  That means I can control quite a bit of what happens, including taking our clothes off.  Now, what would you like to do with me, Natsu?” Loke laid himself down on the bed like a feast before Natsu.

          Hesitantly Natsu crawled toward him and placed a hand on his stomach.  As Loke hissed in reaction, Natsu realized he had just as much affect on Loke as Loke’s touches had on him.  With a bit more confidence Natsu leaned over the lion and licked just under one of Loke’s nipple.  Loke almost came up off the bed with a smothered shout.  Natsu grinned as Loke breathed rapidly.  “Well it’s nice to know I can get to you just as much as you get to me.”

          With a growl Loke pulled Natsu to him and plundered his mouth.  Abruptly he pulled back and held Natsu at arm’s length.  “As much as I would love for this to be a leisurely exploration, I don’t know if I can do that.  I just want to rub myself all over you,” he growled while trying to calm down.  “Damn I thought I’d have more control over myself in the dream state.”

          Natsu rubbed Loke’s shoulders as the lion got himself a bit under control.  “Loke,” he waited until those green eyes met his own before whispering “Why don’t we lose all the clothes and you can rub yourself over me all you want.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times are ahead in the next chapter, so turn back now if you're not up for that. Also, I'll be uploading the first chapter in the 2nd part of this series shortly so keep an eye out. As always, thanks so much for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm fairly new to the world of fanfiction, so I had to look up what this whole lime and lemon thing was. With that out of the way...here's a nice lime to savor ;-)

          As Natsu’s words penetrated Loke’s mind his eyes began to bleed from green to yellow.  Natsu watched in fascination as Loke’s eyes began to resemble those of the great beast which his spirit represented.  “That sounds wonderful,” Loke whispered as he closed his eyes and pulled back from Natsu.  “But I need a couple of minutes to calm down or this is going to be rushed.  I don’t want to rush this because I’ll burn through my magic energy more quickly and because I want you to be able to explore.  Just…can you just talk to me for a couple of minutes?” the lion requested as he attempted to calm himself a bit.

          Natsu cocked his head a bit as he watched Loke take some deep breaths.  He was fascinated by how the lion spirit looked without his shirt on.  “Sure, what did you want to talk about?”  As he waited for Loke’s answer Natsu continuted to let his eyes play over Loke’s torso.  He’d never noticed how lean and muscled Loke was.  His fingers itched to play over that expanse, but he held himself still trying to give Loke the time he needed.

          Loke opened his eyes and gave Natsu a small smile.  “Well for starters, do you have any preference on my appearance?  You know I can change the way I look, so do you like one look better than the other?”

          Natsu thought about it and realized he did have a preference.  “I really hadn’t thought about it before, but when it’s just us I like you with the longer hair.  It’s more like a mane and it just…looks more like you.  But you should totally go with the shorter hair when you’re at the guild or just hanging out with the team.  How are you feeling?”

          Loke took another cleansing breath and was able to relax.  He was still turned on, but no longer felt as if he would ravage the dragon slayer.  “Much better.  Now, we never did really get to what you wanted to do with me,” he teased Natsu with a glint in his green eyes.  Now that he had more control over himself he stalked over to Natsu as his namesake would and began scent marking the dragon slayer.

          Natsu sat very still as Loke began to sniff up his arm and over his shoulders.  The whole sensation of being sniffed like this was very erotic and Natsu felt himself getting a bit dizzy from the experience.  He felt himself lean unconsciously back toward Loke as the lion continued back down his other arm.  “I…seriously Loke I’m fine with getting naked and rolling around at this point,” Natsu rushed out.  “Just…I need you to touch me.  And maybe I could touch you some too.”  His voice was rough and didn’t sound like it normally did.  Loke’s arm came around him from behind and he felt the warm breath on the back of his neck.  “If that’s what you really want,” Loke murmured into his ear.

          Natsu nodded frantically as his voice seemed to shut off.  He felt his pants melt away and then Loke’s legs wrapped around his waist.  “Feel good?” he felt more than heard whispered into his ear.  Natsu whimpered as he felt Loke turn and lay them on their sides on the bed.  Loke moved his legs from around Natsu’s waist so the dragon could feel Loke’s erection pressing into him from behind.  Natsu by this time had his own erection to deal with, and he wasn’t sure if he should touch himself or ask Loke to touch him.

          Suddenly Loke’s warmth disappeared from behind him and Natsu almost howled in loss.  Then Loke was in front of him again lining their bodies up so that they rubbed up against each other.  “Gaah,” Natsu gasped as he felt Loke’s warmth pressing against his own.  Loke was busy staring into Natsu’s face and had placed his hand on the dragon slayer’s cheek to turn his gaze back to his own.  “Would you like me to touch you, Natsu?” he asked quite seriously.  “Yes!” Natsu gasped with wild eyes. 

          Slowly Loke’s hand moved from Natsu’s cheek to his sholder and moved to trail down his arm.  “Where would you like me to touch you?” he whispered as he continued to move his hips against Natsu’s.  “Oh God!  I don’t know – everywhere” was the breathless answer.

          Loke continued to moved his hand over Natsu’s body.  It drifted across his back and traveled down to just barely brush Natsu’s ass.  At that touch Natsu ground his hips harder against Loke.  “Loke please!  I need….I need you to touch me” he plead.  Loke watched in fascination as Natsu grimaced and gnashed his teeth in frustration.  “Where do you want me to touch you?” he asked again.

          In frustration Natsu grabbed Loke’s hand and placed it around his engorged cock.  His head fell back and his lower body stilled as Loke’s hand began to explore.  “Is this the only part of you that you want me to touch,” Loke breathed against Natsu’s neck.  He’d managed to conjure a bottle of lube for his dream-walk and put some into his hand.  Natsu growled low in his chest as he felt the warm, damp heat around his member.  Loke rose up so he was inclined over his lover and continued to thrust his hips against Natsu while he played with the cock.  “Neck!” Natsu managed to gasp.  He was rapidly reaching a point where words were not going to work.  His hands grasped at the bedding around him until Loke grabbed them and held them over Natsu’s head with his unoccupied hand. 

          “Do you want me to bite or lick you,” he breathed into Natsu’s neck as his hand moved in faster and firmer strokes.  “Bite me!  Oh God, Loke…” Natsu broke off as Loke clamped his teeth around his neck.  With a strangled cry Natsu came against Loke’s chest.  Loke’s hand slowed as he felt the spurts and gentled so he wouldn’t go from pleasure to pain.

          “For not knowing how men have sex together, you’re doing just fine” Loke laughed softly then gave Natsu a lingering kiss.  “Now then, when you wake up from this you’ll need to take a shower.”

          Natsu gazed up at Loke while his breathing began to slow.  “Oh no, we’re not done yet.”  He gazed down the length of their bodies where Loke was still fully erect.  Licking his lips, Natsu reached out a tentative hand.  “Can I…” he began as he wrapped his fingers around Loke’s shaft. 

          Loke gasped and then narrowed his eyes at Natsu.  “You most definitely can, but don’t feel like you have to.  If you just want me to come, you’re welcome to watch,” he added playfully.  He sat up with his knees around Natsu’s legs and let the dragon slayer watch as he began to trail his fingers over his lower abodomen.  Natsu watched hungrily as Loke’s hand meandered a path over his hips and eventually met Natsu’s fingers. 

          Loke peered down into Natsu’s face.  “Would you like to watch or do you really want to help?  I know this is new for you…” he trailed off as Natsu’s fingers gently squeezed their prize.  Natsu raised himself into a sitting position so he could wrap his other hand around Loke’s neck. 

          “I want to kiss you and touch you,” he whispered into the lion’s mouth.  “Do you have any of that stuff you used on me?” A moment later Natsu’s hand glided smoothly over Loke’s shaft.  Loke took Natsu’s hand in his own and together they began to dance over him.  Natsu licked the inside of Loke’s mouth and felt the lion’s incisors grow longer.  He pulled back to see Loke’s eyes were yellow again.  For a moment he was afraid Loke would pull away, but the other man continued to hold his gaze with those big cats’ eyes.  “Not much longer,” Loke gasped as their hands worked together over him.  “Natsu…”

          Lifting his head, Natsu plunged his teeth into Loke’s neck as the lion had done for him.  Loke roared as he orgasmed into their hands.  Weakly he lifted his hand and smiled at Natsu.  “The dream state allows us to bite with no consequences.  It won’t be that easy in the real world, so when we do this there no biting until you’re ready to get my mark.”

          Natsu gave Loke another deep kiss before laying back on the bed in exhaustion.  “When we do this in the real world, I’d really like it if you could spend the night with me.  Do you think we can do that?” he mumbled sleepily.

          Loke lay down face to face with the younger man.  “I’ll find a way,” he whispered.  “Now, you need to go back, Natsu.  I’ll come to you soon and we’ll figure it out then.”  Loke gave Natsu a brief kiss before ending their dream-walk.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Erza happens to meet up at the guild hall and Lucy gets a big surprise.

Gray had made his way to the guild hall once he woke up. The conversation with Virgo and Erza last night was still rattling around in his mind and he felt unsettled. Once at the guild he went to the bar and asked Mira for a hot spiced cider. They were a comfort drink of his and felt the need for some comfort after hearing about Virgo’s past.

          As he made his way over to a booth the reflection of light hitting armor from the doorway caught his attention. Gray caught Erza’s attention and motioned her over to where he was sitting. Erza automatically noted who else was in the guild hall on her way to him. “So?” she questioned softly as she took a seat across from him.

          “Yeah it’s pretty fucked up,” he mumbled. They fell into talking about last night’s revelations as they talked about other things. The two of them had been able to pick up on silent conversations and when the other was upset for years, so this was nothing new for them. The subject matter, however, wasn’t anything they’d been prepared for.

          Gray turned to look Erza directly in the eye when he asked, “Look are you really okay with me seeing her? Cuz this is something that I want to do, but I don’t want to make things weird between the two of us. No telling what’ll happen with Virgo and I either, so just tell me if this is okay with you.”

          Erza thought for a moment before answering. “We’ve both seen other people over the years, and things changed once I realized Jellal was still alive. I think Virgo may become a relationship that means a lot to you and, Gray,” she sent a sweet smile his way. “You deserve to be happy. Before Jellal came back into my life I thought maybe we could have a real relationship, but now….what I really want is for both of us to be happy. And I think you might get that with Virgo,” she finished softly.

          Gray and Erza shared a smile of understanding as Natsu and Happy came into the guild hall and flopped down next to them. Natsu sent Gray a sidelong look and realized the ice mage looked different. “What’s up, Gray? Both of you guys look kind of serious…”

          Gray snorted. “Yeah that’s a word for it. Did Loke tell you anything about Virgo’s past,” he asked the dragon slayer curiously. Natsu thought for a minute and then shood his head in the negative. “Nope. Why did something happen?”

          Erza leaned forward and get Natsu’s attention. “Virgo told Gray and I about something that happened to her a long time ago. Don’t ask us to tell you what it is because we promised her we wouldn’t tell anyone else. Suffice it to say she’s been through much more than we realized.”

          Happy had been sitting on the table while this conversation went on around him. He’d been munching on a fish when he saw a certain blonde enter the guild hall. “Heads up you guys, here comes Lucy,” he muttered quickly before flying off to greet her.

          Gray raised his eyebrows at how quickly Happy handled the entrance of Lucy. “So he’s on board with you and Loke?” Gray asked Natsu quickly before Lucy reached them.

          “Yeah actually he’s been great about it since I finally started talking to him about Loke,” Natsu muttered quietly before throwing a trademark smile Lucy’s way. “Hey Lucy, how’s your story coming?”

          She smiled before sitting down next to Erza. “It’s coming along really well so far. Thanks for giving me some space to write you guys. It’s one of those things that doesn’t always flow well, so if it’s going well I like to take the time I need for it.”

          Erza turned to the younger girl and smiled. “You should take all the time you need for your writing, Lucy. We understand and support you since we know how much you love it.”

          Lucy blinked at Erza. “Okkaay. Thanks for that. So what’s going on with you guys? Oh, and are we planning on going on a job soon cuz I need to pay the rent.” Lucy looked expectantly at her teammates who looked at each other in astonishment. With all that was going on with Loke and Virgo they’d completely forgotten to look for jobs.

          Happy volunteered to fly over to the jobs board while the others babbled about stuff going on in their lives. Gray took a breath before addressing Lucy. “Actually I wanted to talk to you about something,” he stopped and looked at Erza to confirm Juvia was nowhere near them. He didn’t want the obsessed water woman hearing this conversation and giving Virgo problems later. Erza quickly scanned the guild hall and gave him a nod. “So what would you think about any of us dating your Celestial spirits?” he asked Lucy.

          Lucy’s jaw dropped. She stared at Gray before saying “Well I never really thought about it. Why, are you interested in dating one of the spirits I’m contracted with?”

          Natsu had stiffened at the beginning of this conversation, but was now hanging onto all the words being said. Gray could feel Natsu next to him and hoped that by starting the conversation himself it would make it easier for Natsu and Loke. “Well yeah. I’d really like to date Virgo, but I wanted to run it by you first since you’re contracted with her. Don’t want to cause any problems with you guys, you know?”

          Lucy was still trying to process this when Natsu scented Loke entering the guild hall. Erza spotted him moments after Natsu had and motioned him over to their booth. Loke raised an eyebrow at Erza in question and she nodded her head at Lucy beside her. Loke took his time getting to the table and shared an intimate look with Natsu before sliding into the booth next to him. As Loke slid into the booth Natsu reached out and subtlety grabbed his hand, holding it under the table.

          “Well I guess I’d be fine with it as long as she was,” Lucy finally got out. “I didn’t know you were interested in Virgo, though. When did that happen?”

          “That’s kind of a complicated story. But eventually we’ll tell you all about it,” he said with a smile. Gray turned his head to acknowledge Loke then jumped a bit when Natsu blurted out “Loke and I want to date, too. Would you be okay with that, Lucy?”

          Lucy hadn’t thought she could get any more confused until Natsu spoke. “What….I….are you serious?” she finally got out. Natsu was earnestly leaning over the booth toward her while Loke and Gray shared a look. It was somewhere between _oh shit_ and admiration that Natsu was ready to talk about this with Lucy already.

          Loke’s hand tightened on his as Natsu met Lucy’s gaze. “Yeah I’m serious. I’d really like to try dating Loke, but we wanted to talk to you first.” She narrowed her eyes at the lion spirit. “If I agree to this will you stop all _Love_ crap? That was embarrassing.”

          The tips of Loke’s ears got slightly red, but he nodded. “I’ll probably still flirt some when you summon me because it’s in my nature. But nothing beyond that. I wouldn’t do that to Natsu,” he continued quietly.

          Lucy was still confused, but she turned her head to look at Erza. “I’m fine with that, but so help me Erza, if you tell me you want to date Taurus I’m going to cry. You can’t date that pervert!” she practically screeched.

          Loke burst into startled laughter while Natsu grinned. He hopped up onto the table and climbed over to give Lucy a full body hug. She blushed and hugged him back. Gray and Erza grinned at each other. It looked like all would be well with their team.

          Happy came gliding back over with a job for Natsu to look over as Erza remembered the reporter from Sorcerer’s Weekly was coming to do a piece on Fairy Tail today. She rushed off to prepare for his arrival as Natsu and Loke wandered away. Gray relaxed a bit and was all set to finish his spiced cider when Juvia sat down next to him. _Two things taken care of right there. Now, how the hell do I get Juvia to lay off so Virgo doesn’t drop her into a hole somewhere?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The discussion of Virgo's past takes place in the 2nd part of Connections just in case you haven't read it yet.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loke and Natsu have an interesting conversation in the woods.

Natsu spoke quickly with Happy before turning to Loke and indicating he wanted the lion spirit to head outside with him.  Happy gave Loke a jaunty wave before flying off to hang out with Mira at the bar.  Loke followed Natsu outside the guild hall and then onto the path that led into the forest. 

          Once they were far enough away from the guild hall Natsu grabbed Loke’s hand and pulled him off the path and into the wooded area.  “Natsu, what are you” Loke began but was cut off by Natsu’s lips eating at his own.  Sighing into the kiss, Loke found a log and sat down to pull the eager dragon slayer down into his lap.  While he very much enjoyed exploring Natsu’s mouth, Loke was very careful to keep the younger man from fully facing him.  Lions had only so much control, after all.

          At some point they came up for air.  Loke pulled Natsu into a hug so he could touch him, but also to calm both of them down.  “Not that I didn’t enjoy that, but did you bother to take any of your potion today?” Loke pointedly asked Natsu, who stiffened a bit, then sagged in response. 

          “No, I didn’t think to,” was the mumbled response.  Hazel eyes rolled up to green as Natsu realized they really couldn’t do anything else.  “Yeah that’s what I figured,” Loke responsed with an exasperated smile.  “Let’s just sit here for a minute and calm down.  I need to go talk to Porlyusica anyway since you mentioned spending the night together.”

          Natsu got very still and then moved off Loke’s lap to sit on the log beside him.  “About that….since you’re going to see her anyway I’d like for you to check on something.”  Loke turned his head to glance at Natsu in question and the dragon slayer swallowed before blurting out “Look I know you want to wait before we finalize the claiming marks, but I really want to have sex with you first.  I think it’s just because I’ve never actually HAD sex, but when we do mark each other for good I don’t want it to be my first time.  Can you ask Porlyusica if she knows a way we can do that?”  Natsu anxiously looked into Loke’s shocked eyes.

          The lion had to actually get up and pace away a few steps before he could answer that question.  “You know, I hadn’t really thought about it that way.  But I can see where you would want those to be separate.  So yes, I’ll ask Porlyusica about that.  Are you still nervous about the mechanics of men having sex?” he asked curiously.  Natsu’s enthusiasm during their dream-walk had shown that just because he didn’t fully understand male on male sex didn’t mean he wasn’t interested.

          Natsu flushed a bit, but answered the question.  “Actually Gray and Erza took me to a sex shop and got me a book on that.  I was looking it over this morning so I’ve pretty much got it down now.  And they helped me to get other supplies so I should have everything we need at my place.”  He raised his head and met Loke’s eyes again.  “The dream-walk was amazing.  But I want to feel you here and not just in my dreams.”

          Loke shook his head and put his hands behind his head before taking a few breaths.  “You are SO lucky that I did take my potion this morning.  Sitting there all sexy talking about having been to a sex shop.  You know, it was really awesome of them to take you there so you wouldn’t have to go by yourself.  We’ve got some great friends,” he murmured reflexively. 

          Feeling more in control of himself, Loke walked back over to the log and sat down beside Natsu again.  “Okay here’s what we’ll do.  I need to talk to Porlyusica and the Celestial Spirit King.  Even with the best of intentions if we do have sex one of us may mark the other.  I will do everything I can to make sure I don’t mark you during our first time, but you’ve seen what happens when my lion manifests around you.  I can’t promise that it won’t happen.” He solemnly looked at Natsu.  “Will you be okay with that?  Because if not then I’m very sorry, but I won’t try spending an entire evening with you.”

          Natsu gave Loke a soft smile.  “I understand.  It’s so sweet that you’re trying to give me all this space to make sure being mated to you is what I really want.  But Loke, I marked you first.  Part of me has wanted you since I gave you that bite.  Yes, if the marking happens when you spend the night with me I will be okay with it.”  He then stood and stretched.  Throwing a mischievous grin at Loke he stated, “Besides I’ve got to go on at least two jobs before we can have this love fest.  One for Lucy’s rent and another to take you out on a date.  Nothing fancy, so just wear your normal clothes not the hot suit.  Happy will come with us for dinner, but he’s already told me to give him a heads up anytime you’re going to be over and he’ll stay somewhere else.”

          Loke couldn’t keep the surprise off his face.  “You think my suit’s hot?”

          Natsu’s grin changed.  It was a relatively new expression on his face and one that so far only Loke had seen.  It made things clench low in Loke’s stomach and he felt himself beginning to harden.  Natsu slowly stalked back over to the lion who for the first time in centuries felt as if he were the prey.  Natsu’s hand shot out and grabbed the back of Loke’s hair and pulled slightly.  Loke gasped as Natsu whispered just close enough for Loke to feel his lips as he spoke.  “Every single thing about you is hot, Leo the lion.  But those suits you wear are one of my favorites.”  Natsu quickly licked up Loke’s throat before abruptly letting him go and walking out of the clearing.  “Six nights from now meet me at the house and we’ll go to dinner,” Natsu called over his shoulder. 

          Loke shuddered slightly on the log as he realized this mate he’d chosen would not be submissive for long.  And he couldn’t wait to have Natsu become just as dominant as he was.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu discovers a new part of himself.

Natsu had returned from the first job to earn Lucy’s rent for the month and was currently sitting on the bank of a stream in the woods behind his house.  Happy had flown into Magnolia to get some perishables on the promise that Natsu would have fresh fish from the stream for their dinner.  Fishing always reminded Natsu of Gildarts, which in turn reminded him of Igneel.  It was while thoughts of Igneel took over his brain that Natsu heard something.  He frowned as his powerful nose picked up nothing different and he frowned harder when the something became words **inside his head.** “I asked if you were happy with the mate I chose for us,” it repeated itself rather impatiently. 

          Natsu stiffened and wondered exactly when he’d lost his damn mind.  “Oh stop that.  You haven’t lost your mind.  Maybe I should have introduced myself before now…I’m your dragon self.”

          _What the hell do you mean you’re my dragon self?  Oh my God, I’m talking to myself and actually having a conversation and Gray is never going to let me live this down!_   The voice inside his head seemed to take a deep breath and audibly let it out again.  “WILL YOU STOP ALREADY?  ARE YOU HAPPY WITH THE LION AS A MATE OR NOT” the voice roared inside his head.

          Natsu had to shake his head to get his ears to stop ringing.  Which was kind of funny since his ears didn’t actually hurt since the voice was inside his head and that meant it was actually his brain that hurt.  _Okay let’s say I believe you.  You’re my dragon self, what does that mean?  And are you telling me that YOU’RE the one who bit Loke?_

          “I am made of Igneel’s magic that he taught you, but I am also made of you because you are the vessel that holds the dragon slayer magic.  It’s all rather convoluted, but the easiest way to think of it is that I’m your magical self.  And yes, I bit the lion.  He will make us a fine mate!”  The voice seemed proud of itself over its last comment.  And it sounded like a combination of Igneel’s voice and his own.  But it was definitely not a voice he was making on his own.

          _Do you mean that you’re kind of like Loke’s lion?  It’s part of him, but it’s separate, too._ Natsu was over being scared and was wondering what the hell this new part of him was going to lead to.  His life experience had taught him that new things like this always lead to something, and they were not always good somethings.

          The voice seemed to ponder this statement.  Then it rumbled in agreement “Yes you could say I’m very much like the lion spirit.  Although I think I might be more sentient than it is.  Every time I’ve reached out to him I get growls and hungry thoughts, but no actual conversation.”  The voice seemed a bit put out by this, but Natsu was too busy realizing that he WASN’T responsible for biting Loke and then freaking out because it might change things and he didn’t want them to change now.

          _Okay I need a second here.  I wasn’t glad we bit Loke at first, but now I am and I don’t know what will happen if he finds out it was you and not me and CRAP I can’t think!_ He felt himself panting and began to focus on his breathing to calm down.  After enough time had passed that he was breathing normally Natsu asked the voice inside his head _Why DID you bite him?_

          The dragon seemed to think on this before beginning to answer him.  “Do you remember when the two of you switched bodies?  The entire time he was stuck in your body I could read his thoughts and do you know what he was thinking?  He was desperate to get back into his own body which was dying so you wouldn’t die in it.  He was also thinking of what he could do to protect the guild.  And while he seemed more enamored of the female members, he was just as loyal to the male members.  I have never met another being as loyal as you are until he was trapped in your body.  After that I started paying attention to him and noticed he had a lion spirit.  At the time that spirit was weak and also dying, but it was fierce and fearless.  I have been searching since you turned sixteen and he has been the only one who could possibly give you what you need in a mate.” 

          Natsu sat and thought about the words his dragon had given him.  He knew how loyal Loke was to Lucy, but it touched him in ways he hadn’t expected to hear that Loke had been desperate to save him from his own dying body.  Especially since at the time they were just acquaintances.  Something else occurred to him and he directed this toward his dragon.  _So what do you get out of Loke and me becoming mates?  You sound like you’re trying to make it all about me, but you must need something too._

          Natsu felt what almost felt like a surprised motion from his dragon.  “Aren’t you clever?  In all the time I’ve been looking for a suitable mate for you I’ve also been looking for a mate for myself.  Gajeel’s dragon and I would fight far too much and there seem to be a shortage of mystical energy beings in this time.  The lion will be able to keep up with me and I’m hoping that now that Loke can access the spirit world whenever he needs to it will also become more talkative.”

          Natsu nodded to himself at the answer.  _Alright then, we should work together on this.  Is there a way you can help Loke control his lion?  I would like to have sex for the first time without having to worry about either of us completely marking the other.  It’s kind of important to me…_

          The dragon inside his head smiled a smile Igneel would have been proud of.  “Oh yes, I can handle the lion spirit.  Can you handle the man?”

          Natsu smiled both to himself and to his dragon.  _Well I have been studying the book Gray got me.  And I seemed to do pretty well in the woods with Loke the other day.  If you can take care of his lion spirit I can definitely handle Loke._

His dragon snorted at him.  “Good.  You need to get laid already so I don’t keep getting bombarded with your lust filled dreams of him.  I’m sure you’ll have even more lust filled dreams afterward, but we’ll deal with that once the initial sex has been accomplished.”

          Natsu and his dragon began plotting how they were going to achieve the love fest that Natsu had mentioned to Loke.  Natsu also realized he needed enough money on his second job to get a hotel room with a large tub.  Ever since seeing the claw foot tub Loke had in his home he’d been itching to get into one with the sexy lion spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm taking Inferential Statistics this quarter and my brain has been trying to escape from the horror of that. It's been hard to get anything written, but I am working on ideas for the series. Just be aware that updates for Silver Lining and Swords, Ice, & Chains will be less frequent while I'm trying not to lose my mind over this class. 
> 
> Just wanted to update and let everyone know that I'm planning to hit this hard again in the Spring. Winter is very hard on me emotionally and this series has more of a Spring/Summer feel to it for me. Still have lots planned for both story arcs, just need to get through Winter first. Thanks as always for reading XD


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu has a plan to get through the night without reverting to potions.

          Natsu was having a really hard time keeping the grin off his face.  They’d made enough money on that last job for him to get a really nice hotel room and take Loke out to a nice meal.  And now that he and Flame had a plan it was almost guaranteed there would be no magical claiming to worry about. 

          Erza had, of course, noticed Natsu’s penchant for gazing off into space and grinning.  She walked over to Grazy and once eye contact had been made jerked her head slightly in Natsu’s direction.  He watched silently for a minute then snorted laughter.  “Guess you should tell him which places are off limits, huh?” 

          Erza had a slight smile as she nodded in assent.  “Wouldn’t do for Natsu’s romantic interlude to get rained on, now would it?  I’ll walk our day-dreaming dragon slayer home if you wouldn’t mind making sure Lucy gets home in one piece.”

          “Are you kidding me?  Do you have any idea what Virgo would do to me if her Princess got hurt on my watch?  Yeah, I’ve got Lucy detail.  You might want to have a little talk with Happy to let him know to keep an eye on Natsu until the big day.  Pyro’s gonna walk off a cliff if he’s not careful.”  Gray scowled over in Natsu’s direction before heading over to Lucy.

          Erza chuckled quietly while glancing over to see that Happy had indeed just tugged Natsu away from a cliff.  “He’s allowed to have this.  It’s only once you have your first sexual encounter, after all.  Natsu!  May I suggest some local hotels to you?  There are several which are discreet, clean, and quiet which I can recommend.”

          Natsu jerked in surprise to find Erza walking beside him while Gray was walking in another direction with Lucy.  “Uh yeah that’d help.  Oh, wait.  Geez I guess I’m pretty obvious, huh?”

          Erza smiled gently.  “It’s only natural for you to be excited.  As long as you’re being careful your first time should be something special.”

          Natsu couldn’t stop the blush, but he did manage to clear his throat and grin back.  “So….do any of these hotels have rooms with a big bathtub?”

          Erza tapped her chin as she thought of all the hotels she’d made discretionary deals with so none of the ladies in the guild ever had issues with their romantic lives.  “Actually there are a couple.  I can take you by them if you want to choose, or I can just recommend my favorite of them.”

          “I think whichever you recommend would be best.  And I want to take Loke out for dinner – is there anywhere you think might be best?”

          Erza pursed her lips as she thought that over.  “It might be better to ask Gray about restaurants for Loke.  He’s known Loke long enough to know his tastes in food and which places might be best avoided.  And let me know if you need any more supplies.  I’d be happy to get them for you.”

          “Oh no I still have all the stuff from the last time you and Gray took me.  How is it you know that shop so well, Erza?”

          Erza shot him a devious grin.  “When I hit puberty it became obvious the girls in the dorm weren’t comfortable getting condoms and such.  So I made it my business to make sure they all have what they need.  Which made me become acquainted with the shop owner at a young age.  I always liked that the man figured out quite quickly that most of what I was purchasing wasn’t for myseslf.  He always gives me discounts for keeping an eye out for Fairy Tail.”

          Natsu impulsively gave the Titania a hug.  “Do they even know how lucky they are to have you looking out for them?”

          A rare occurance of Erza blushing beet-red was granted to Natsu.  “Well…I…”

          “It’s okay.  Gray and Lucy and me, we all know how much you care about everyone.  I won’t say anything to anyone about it if it makes you uncomfortable.  But that’s pretty awesome that you do that for all the girls.  And for me.”

          With a small smile Erza returned the hug.  “Well someone’s got to watch out for all of you,” she mumbled.

* * *

 

          Natsu had made arrangements for Gray to have Loke meet him in town and Happy was going to stay with Lucy until the next afternoon.  It had taken a bit of thinking on Gray’s part to come up with the casual, but not too casual diner location.  Natsu wanted a relaxing atmosphere with good food so that’s what they went with.  The hotel Erza recommended was perfect and Natsu had already checked in and arranged everything to his liking.

          “I think you’ve triple checking everything now,” Flame’s amused voice sounded in his head.  “Aren’t you supposed to meet the Lion soon?”

          _Yeah we’re supposed to be meeting in a few minutes.  I just want it all to be perfect.  He’s done this so many times before and I just….want it to be special._

          “The Lion is seriously considering becoming your mate.  Believe me when I say he’ll find this special.  Now quit primping and go get him.”

          Natsu took a deep breath and nodded.  _Yeah you’re right.  Time to go and bring him in here.  You’re good to handle his Lion, right?  Cuz he still has to talk to his Celestial Spirit boss guy.  We literally cannot bond tonight or he could get cast out of the spirit world again._

          “I can handle his Lion spirit.  But this is just for the duration of this stay, after that when you come together again we’re claiming him.”

          _So it’ll be break time after this until we decide whether or not we want to be fully mated.  I guess we’ll have to use the potions until we make that decision.  Those don’t hurt you, do they?_

          Flame’s voice became a bit annoyed in his head.  “No they don’t hurt, but they do make it harder for me to influence you which I’m sure is the point.  I don’t like them, but until the final decision is made it’s a good idea to use them.  Porlyusica did some good work coming up with those potions.”

_She sure did.  I should stop by and thank her sometime.  Okay, here we go._

* * *

 

          Loke raised his brows a bit as Natsu walked up to him at their meeting place.  “I thought we were going to meet at your house?”

          “Yeah change of plans there.  We’ve got a really nice place for tonight and dinner, too if you want.  I just wanted this to be….”

          Loke watched with fascination as Natsu’s face turned pink.  “Special?” he suggested with a small smile.

          Natsu gulped and nodded.  He swallowed and then stuck out a hand for Loke to take if he wanted.  The Lion spirit smiled warmly before threading his fingers between Natsu’s.  “Well then, lead the way.”

          Natsu took the small bag Loke had and led the taller man to the hotel and up to the room he’d taken so much time to prepare.

          “Gray told you not to take the potion, but have it with you, right?” Natsu questioned as the closed the door behind him.

          “Yes, but honestly Natsu I don’t know how well that’s going to work.  Being in an enclosed room with you usually leads to my spirit aura manifesting.”

          “Well, I have an idea that might help with that.  But only if you trust me not to hurt you.  When you talked to Porlyusica, did she mention a dragon slayer’s dragon self?”

          Loke’s brows drew together in concentration as he tried to remember.  “I think she said something about that….and yes of course I trust you not to hurt me.”

          Natsu’s smile was dangerous when he looked at Loke.  “Okay then, you might want to hang onto something.”

          _Whatever you’re going to do, do it now, but don’t hurt them._

“Of course not!” Came Flame’s offended voice.  “One does not harm a potential mate!”

          Things got very strange for a few minutes as a fairly large ball of orange and red energy flew out of Natsu toward Loke.  Loke’s mouth opened in surprise, but before he could say anything a similar ball of golden light was pulled from him toward the flame colored one.  Loke’s hand was against the wall holding him up as he watched the two magical beings move toward a far corner of the room and shape into something similar to a yin yang.

          Still in shock over what had happened Loke turned to look at Natsu who wore a bemused look on his face.  “Huh, so that’s what our magical critters look like.”  He then turned to Loke and smiled somewhat shyly.  “So it’s just you and me for a while.”

          The taller man felt his equilibrium settle and glanced over at the two balls of energy which appeared to be dancing together.  “That’s never happened before.  You’re going to keep introducing me to new things, aren’t you?”

          “Well I was kind of hoping you’d introduce me to some new things, too,” Natsu mumbled quietly.

          The smile Loke had when he prowled toward Natsu was all male.  “Oh that’s not going to be a problem,” he whispered as he pulled Natsu against him to smell the younger man’s neck.  “You never cease to amaze me Natsu.”

          Natsu’s answer was lost against Loke’s mouth, and the dragon slayer was anything but upset at this turn of events. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! It's only taken 11 months (ugh I know it's awful, but grad school means a decent paying job so that's gotta come first.) If there are any typos please let me know and I'll get them fixed. Again, no idea when I'll get a chance to post the next chapter, so please be patient. And be aware of SEXY TIMES for next chapter that may raise the rating to explicit. Lastly, thanks again so much for reading.
> 
> I think I wrote this last chapter in October or November, can't really remember. Anyhow, I was notified in January that I've got skin cancer so surgery for that will be in May. I'm not sure when this will get updated again, other than it will get updated because I'm not abandoning it. Thinking Summer time frame depending on if RL decides to throw me any more curve balls.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be important to point out that I've only seen the anime, and of that only up to the end of the Dragon King Festival arc. I've no idea what's happening in the manga so this entire story is based loosely on the anime. The whole dragon mating thing I just made up cuz it seemed like a good idea. Anyhow, here's a sexy times chapter for all of you who've been asking me to work on the story.

          Loke wasn’t surprised to find they had drifted over to the bed while in the throes of kissing.  He was a bit surprised to find Natsu already in the midst of taking his vest off.  The scarf was still wrapped around his neck, but at this rate Loke suspected it would end up tossed onto the bed at some point. 

          “Mmmm,” Loke breathed against Natsu’s neck.  “Not that I mind, but you don’t have to be in such a hurry.  We do have all night.”  Natsu gasped as Loked licked his way up the younger man’s neck to his ear lobe, which was then nipped. 

          “I kinda thought we could have an appetizer before dinner,” Natsu mumbled as he determinedly began working on Loke’s shirt.  “The kind that involves skin and stickiness,” he continued as he was able to get Loke’s shirt off and immediately clamped his mouth onto a nipple. 

          Loke’s head fell back as Natsu claimed his nipple.  After glancing quickly up at Loke to make sure this was okay, Natsu pushed him backwards so the older man lay on the bed.  Loke stretched his arms out and luxuriated on the bed while Natsu just watched for a moment.  After a quick glanced toward the still slowly spinning orb of energy, Natsu licked his lips and moved to sit over Loke. 

          “Unless you’d rather not,” he asked quietly while placing a hesitant hand on Loke’s stomach just underneath his ribs.  Slowly, Natsu pulled one end of the scarf off and laid it close by them on the bed.  Loke glanced at him before reaching down to grab his other hand and bring it to his mouth. 

          “You can do anything you want to me,” he said simply.  “If I don’t like it I’ll tell you, but don’t be afraid to start because you’re new at this,” he finished quietly.  Then he took the fingers of the hand he’d captured and slowly sucked two of them into his mouth while watching Natsu.

          Natsu’s mouth fell open as he watched Loke pull those fingers into his mouth and swirl his tongue around them.  His breathing grew ragged and his pants became excruciatingly tight.  With a small whine, he pulled his fingers back and backed off the bed toward the nightstand where he’d earlier stashed condoms and lube. 

          Loke lay on the bed and rolled his head to keep Natsu in his line of sight.  His eyebrows lifted when Natsu turned back around with his prizes.  “Ah I see you did come prepared.  How far are we going to be going before we leave for dinner?” Loke asked with interest.

          Natsu walked up to the bed and placed the items on the bedspread.  Then, while holding Loke’s gaze, hooked his thumbs into his pants and lowered everything in one go.  Crawling back onto the bed, Natsu murmured “I was hoping we could do what we did in the dream-walk.”

          Loke’s eyes narrowed intently.  “Would you like to take my clothes off, then,” he suggested quietly. 

          Natsu continued his slow way over to Loke.  He placed one leg over Loke’s hips, then looked up to meet green eyes with his hazel ones.  “Can you lift your hips for me?”

          Silently Loke lifted his hips, allowing Natsu to pull his remaining clothing down.  Natsu grinned, then pulled Loke’s socks off as well before settling comfortably on top of the older man.  Loke’s arms had drifted back down to his sides during this and Natsu grabbed his hands and laced their fingers together. 

          Slowly Natsu slid up Loke’s body while bringing their joined hands up over his head.  Keeping himself just slightly off Loke’s chest, Natsu licked his lips.  “Would you like to do with with, or without condoms?”

          Loke raised his hips slightly to brush their erections together.  “I guess that just depends on how sticky you want to get,” he managed before reaching up to grab a kiss from Natsu.

          “Hmmm I’m good with getting very sticky,” Natsu murmured with a small smile.  “We do have a shower after all.  But we’re gonna need one more thing for this to work.”

          Sighing, Natsu let go of Loke’s hands and reached over for the bottle of lube he’d placed on the bed.  He placed some of the stuff in his palm and reached down to spread it onto each one of them individually.  They both hissed at the touches, but Loke never said anything about wanting to do this differently, so Natsu put the lube over to the side and leaned back down over the taller man.  Loke helpfully put his hands loosely back over his head so Natsu could grasp them with his left hand, while his right hand traveled downward to catch both of them up in a warm, slick hold.

          Slowly Natsu began moving his hips against Loke’s while using his hand to give them both a bit more friction.  With a little growl, Loke moved his hips against Natsu’s and then they were moving together.  They couldn’t kiss because of the height difference, but Natsu breathed moistly against Loke’s throat as they thrust against each other.  Soon Natsu was gasping and his thrusts became more jerky.  Loke pulled one hand down to grasp himself while Natsu orgasmed on him, and after just a couple of tugs Loke followed. 

          Natsu burrowed briefly into Loke’s collar bone while the older man turned to observe their slowly spinning magical energies.  _I like that he’s not afraid to take control.  And that doesn’t happen very often, so this could work very well for us.  Sometimes being dominant all the time gets tiring.  And I get the feeling from our magical beasts that they’re happy together, too._

          Loke pressed a warm kiss against Natsu’s head before stating, “We should check out the shower before we fall asleep.  You’re going to need to eat if we’re planning on doing more than this tonight.”

          Loke felt Natsu’s grin against his neck before the pink haired man pulled himself up to smile at Loke.  “Yeah let’s get cleaned up.  Flame and your lion can join back up with us before we leave for the restaurant, and then afterwards they can separate again.  I’m pretty sure we’ll be able to contain ourselves over dinner after this.”

          Feeling the overall contented feeling of his human (for the moment) body, Loke ruefully agreed that they should be able to handle dinner with no untimely interruptions.  Leisurely, the two made their way from the bed and into the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now I've loosely got 2 more chapters planned out. Hoping to get those done in the next couple of months, but no promises. Really appreciate all the interest in this WIP - thanks for reading :-) Non-beta'd so please let me know about any obnoxious typos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early chapter!

          Taking a shower together was more intimate than Natsu had imagined it would be.  Of course, he’d never taken a shower with anyone else before.  So it could have just been a learning curve, but when Loke caught his bashful look and smiled with understanding Natsu figured it was a normal reaction. 

          “If you turn around I’ll get your back,” Loke murmured.

          Natsu blinked, then obligingly turned around.  Loke lathered his hands up well with the soap before beginning an exploration of Natsu’s back.  They’d decided to merge with their magical beasts after the shower, but before going out for dinner.  Loke took his time finishing up Natsu’s back before lowering his chin on Natsu’s shoulder and loosely wrapping his arms around Natsu’s middle.

          “Is this feeling a bit awkward for you,” Loke asked while leaning lightly against the pink haired man.

          Slowly, Natsu relaxed into Loke’s embrace.  “Well yeah,” he mumbled.  “I mean, until just a little bit ago I’ve never done anything with anyone.  And now we’re jumping into all this, and I guess I just feel a little overwhelmed.”

          “Mmmmmm,” Loke rolled his head a bit to place a light kiss on Natsu’s neck.  “If you’d like I can finish washing up and meet you in the bedroom.  This shouldn’t feel embarrassing for you and I do understand that it’s all very new to you.”

          Natsu thought about that, then leaned a little more into Loke’s embrace.  “What would you do if I wasn’t new at this?”

          Loke paused, before slowly turning Natsu in his embrace.  “I’ll show you, but if you want me to slow down or stop you need to tell me.  Think that sounds alright?”

          Natsu nodded, then stilled as Loke leaned in to nuzzle his neck.  “Even without our magic I love your neck,” Loke murmured as he licked.  Very slowly he moved down Natsu’s neck to his chest and stomach, until eventually he was kneeling in front of the shorter man.  Natsu was breathing heavier now, but Loke didn’t rush his movements.  If anything, he slowed down and pulled his head back to look up at Natsu.

          “Remember, you promised to tell me if you want me to sop,” he reminded Natsu.

          Trembling a bit, Natsu put out one hand to play with Loke’s hair.  “I’m still okay,” he breathed out.

          After watching him for one more moment, Loke sent him a wicked grin.  “Alright then.  You asked what I’d do next, so…” Lowering his head Loke began to slowly lick around Natsu’s groin.

          Natsu gasped before grabbing Loke’s head with both hands.  The entire time Natsu received his first blow job Loke kept an ear open in case he was told to stop.  However, while Natsu was quite vocal, the words no or stop were never said.  Afterward, Natsu stood with his head down and tried to catch his breath.  Smiling like his namesake, Loke stood and kissed Natsu thoroughly.  “And now you know what you taste like,” Loke whispered.  “No go ahead and wash so we can go get dinner and then come back.”

          Dazedly, Natsu finished cleaning himself up and got out of the shower.  He was half dressed before he figured out Loke had gotten him out of the shower before he felt like he’d be bound to return the favor.  Ruefully, Natsu shook his head.  The sound of running water turned off and Natsu knocked on the door before poking his head in.

          “You know I’m going to want to try that on you later, right?”

          Loke was busily toweling off, but grinned at his lover.  “As long as it’s not out of a sense of obligation I’d be delighted to have you try it on me.  Now finish getting dressed – I’m hungry.”

          Natsu returned the grin and put on the rest of his clothing before walking to the energy ball.  “Come on Flame, let’s see if we can handle you two being back with us now.”

          The ball of energy separated, then two trails of light entered Natsu and Loke’s bodies.  Loke sauntered out of the bathroom in a green tee shirt and white jeans, but with the longer hair that Natsu preferred.  The two men looked at each other and assessed how they were feeling. 

          “You good?” Natsu asked.

          Loke leaned his head to the side a bit and seemed to be thinking about that.  “I think so.  Apparently, your appetizer calmed down my body enough that my lion is quite content.  How are you feeling?”

          “Pretty good, like you said.  Flame says we should be okay to do dinner since we’re coming back here right after.  He also says he’s very fond of your lion,” Natsu mumbled.

          Loke smiled a bit.  “I think both of our creatures are happy with this arrangement.  Let’s go eat,” he ushered Natsu out of the hotel room door and into the hallway.  Natsu took the taller man’s hand and led him off in the direction of the restaurant he’d chosen.

~*~

          Natsu had picked a local place that made steakburgers and fries, but also carried some other things, for their meal.  As the two sat across from each other and happily dug into their food, someone approached Loke from behind.

          “Loke?”  A feminine voice asked the question and Natsu glanced up to see if it was one of the girls from the guild, but this was someone he didn’t recognize.  She had long brown hair and dark blue eyes, but he didn’t remember ever having seen her before. 

          With a questioning frown, Loke glanced at Natsu first to see if it was someone he knew.  Natsu shook his head ‘no’ and scowled.  Confused now, Loke turned around to see who was addressing him.  And froze upon realizing it was Danielle, one of his ex-girlfriends who hadn’t wanted to take the break up well.

          Putting his hand out over Natsu’s on the table accomplished two things:  it showed Danielle they were together and calmed Natsu’s rising anger somewhat.  “Danielle, I told you we were over.  I’m a Celestial Spirit again and I can only date people whom my master has given me permission to date.  Lucy gave Natsu and I that permission and I have no intention of asking her if I can date anyone else.”

          Natsu relaxed even more at Loke’s words while he felt Flame sitting up and getting interested in this conversation.  Danielle, unfortunately, did not seem to be accepting what Loke was saying.  She was shaking her head at him and saying, “No, but we were together before why can’t we be now?”

          Loke took in an irritated breath.  “Look, I was in a different place when we were together.  I was dying of lack of magical energy and now that I’m a Celestial Spirit I can’t just date anyone I want.  There really is no choice in this, I’m sorry, but you and I are not going to ever be together again.”

          Natsu was surprised to find himself okay with how this was going, but Flame was getting highly irritated inside his head.  _Why is this human still engaging in conversation with the Lion?_  

          While Loke continued to tell his ex that she wasn’t going to be able to see him anymore, Natsu found himself wrestling with his dragon self.  _He’s telling her to go_ , he thought urgently at Flame.  _He doesn’t want her, he wants to be with us.  Flame, if you do something stupid I’m going to be really pissed off at you._

          Natsu felt his dragon-self draw up as if affronted.  _Of course, I will control myself, but I don’t understand why we can’t simply flick this silly human away._

          Natsu grabbed his hand back from Loke to hold onto his own head.  Loke glanced at him in concern, but Natsu just shook his head at him.  _Flame, that isn’t how we act around people.  I know you’re a dragon, but we have to act like people around other people.  Igneel knew that, how come you don’t?_

          If possible the dragon pouted.  _Well Igneel never really taught me, he just brought me into being inside of you._

          Loke had finally convinced Danielle to stalk off in tears and came to crouch down beside Natsu.  “Is everything okay?” he asked quietly.

          “Yeah Flame just wanted to crispy fry her,” Natsu muttered back.  “Let’s take the rest of the food back with us, okay,” he asked a bit anxiously.

          After eyeing him for a moment, Loke pressed a quick kiss against his temple.  “Of course.  I’m sorry about that.”

          “Wasn’t your fault.  I was in your body, remember?  I know you were desperate and dying.  Let’s just get back so we can both relax.”

          Loke left to get take out boxes for the rest of their food and ordered a couple more drinks to take with them.  Natsu had done a couple of quick stretches to feel more centered as Loke got everything together.  When Loke approached him to see if he was ready to go, Natsu gave him a quick smile.  “Yeah, I’m ready.  Let’s get back to the room.”

          Loke followed behind Natsu on the way back to their hotel.  He was a bit surprised by how well Natsu had handled his ex, and was also unsettled by how his lion had growled within his mind while he was trying to get her to leave.  _I suppose you and Flame have already made your decision, hmmm?_   Loke gently thought at his lion and as usual, only got rumblings back.  But these rumblings seemed more content with his question rather than the aggravated feeling he normally got.  _If it were only up to me, I think I’d agree with you at this point.  But Natsu plays a big part in this decision.  I won’t trap him into being my mate, are we clear on that?_   The rumblings seemed a bit disgruntled, but accepting, so Loke figured both he and his lion were on the same page. 

          Realizing he’d fallen a bit behind Natsu, Loke hurried to catch up to the pink haired man.  Natsu had slowed a bit and gave him a small smile over his shoulder.  Loke felt something curl in his stomach and realized, _Oh yes.  I’d make him my mate if he’ll have me.  What a difference time and pheromones can make._   Catching up, Loke returned the smile.  Tonight was going to be very tempting, but as long as both magical creatures kept their word, only sexual fantasies would be fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I've got one more chapter planned out for now and then this one will go on hiatus for a bit. I'm not abandoning it, but I will be working on other WIPs from the FMA fandom. Heads up that the next chapter is going to pretty much just be sex. Very little plot will happen, so if that's not your cup of tea, just skip it. Please point out any obvious typos, and enjoy!


	23. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving the rating at M, but have some sexy times!

          Upon arriving back at the room Loke took the food and placed it into the small fridge while Natsu sat down to have a talk with Flame.  Once Natsu appeared ready he glanced over at Loke. 

          “You ready for this?” he asked.

          Loke took in a breath of his own before nodding.  Natsu was currently sitting in the one chair in the room, and Loke sat himself down on the bed when he remembered how he’d been slightly dizzy when his Lion left him.

          Natsu closed his eyes, then Flame was manifesting and moving toward Loke in that strange, rolling way he’d moved last time.  Loke felt the slight pull inside of him, then his Lion was joining Flame again.  Natsu had gotten up to come stand next to him as their magical beasts slowly moved away from them.

          “I wouldn’t believe it if I hadn’t seen it twice,” Loke muttered lowly.  “Do you know if anyone else has ever separated their magical selves like this?”

          Natsu shook his head slowly, still staring at the slowly rotating ball of light.  “As far as I know we’re the only ones.  Normally Celestial Spirits can’t be separated, but your Lion has been lonely for a long time according to Flame.  Dragons don’t usually have this ability, either, but dragon slayers are different.  We’re not entirely human or dragon.”

          Loke leaned back onto his arms to smile coyly at Natsu.  “Fringe benefits of being a dragon slayer?”

          Natsu gave a startled laugh.  “Yeah, I guess.  I mean, the only other ones I’ve talked to so far are Gajeel and Wendy, and Wendy’s way too young for any of this…”

          Loke let himself lie back on the bed while keeping his gaze on Natsu.  “So, did you have an idea how you’d like to do this?”

          Natsu blinked, then swallowed slightly.  “Yes and no.  I know what I want you to do to me, but I don’t know what you want me to do to you.”  He glanced back at Flame and the Lion before adding, “I thought afterward we could take a bath.  All of us, cuz they should be okay to join with us for a while after we have sex.  I think.”

          Loke reached up to take his shirt off.  “That sounds fabulous, but I’m wearing far too many clothes.  Do you want to help me take them off?”  
          Natsu climbed onto the bed to sit beside the still lying down Loke.  “You’ll have to sit up,” he breathed out as he reached out a tentative hand to touch Loke’s stomach.

          Loke arched his back off the bed, then raised his arms over his head.  “Or you could just pull it off me,” he practically purred.

          Natsu swallowed, then grabbed the bottom of Loke’s shirt and pulled it up and off the older man.  After tossing the shirt aside, Natsu scooted closer. 

          “I think we should go ahead and use protection from here on out,” Loke murmured as Natsu waited, clearly willing to follow Loke’s lead.  “Whenever we have sex with Flame and my Lion intact we won’t have to worry about any STD’s and since we’re both males…” Loke trailed off then cast a curious glance at Natsu.  “You can’t get pregnant, right?  I mean, I don’t think even dragon slayers can change that much of their physiology.”

          Natsu’s eyes widened slightly before he frowned.  “I’ve never actually asked Flame, but I’m pretty sure the answer is no.  He’s male and so am I so as far as I know the only way that would work is if I were to have sex with a female dragon slayer.”  Natsu then licked his lips, moving closer to Loke.  “What about you?  I mean, you can change your form, so?”

          Loke gave him startled eyes, before pausing to think about it.  “You know, I’m not sure.  I’ve never tried to be female, but I can shift forms.  Is that something you’re interested in?”

          Natsu blinked a couple of times.  “I…don’t know?  Not now, but maybe later?  I think Lucy’s pretty, but that’s not what I think of when it comes to you.”

          Loke arched his back a bit while giving Natsu a smoldering look.  “Oh?  And what do you think of when it’s me, Natsu?”

           Natsu leaned forward enough to be slightly over Loke as he leaned down to meet his eyes.  “I love the way you smell.  Even now, without Flame and your Lion, I just want to roll around in your scent.  I want to lick you all over and have you bite me.  And I really like your voice,” Natsu was unaware of how much lower his own voice had become, but he saw the difference in Loke’s eyes.

          Loke was practically rubbing himself up into Natsu’s space as he said, “Well what’s stopping you from doing any of that?”

          Natsu leaned down and licked over Loke’s left nipple.  Abruptly the older man collapsed onto the bed before pulling Natsu down to him.  Natsu glanced up to make sure Loke was good with this, before continuing to explore the naked chest before him.

          “Not that I’m complaining, but we’re still wearing too many clothes,” Loke managed to gasp out as Natsu made his leisurely way up to lick and suck at Loke’s neck.

          “Hmm we should do something about that,” Natsu mumbled before reaching down to tug his own clothing off.  Pulling back from Loke, Natsu took off his own shirt before reaching down to place his hands on Loke’s still clothed hips.  Meeting Loke’s eyes, Natsu waited until Loke nodded to pull the pants and underwear down.

          Keeping his eyes on Loke’s face while peeling his socks off, Natsu couldn’t help but show his own excitement.  They were finally at a place where they could touch each other without having to worry too much about anything going wrong.  After tugging off his own socks, Natsu walked over to where they’d stashed the lube, condoms, and other things he’d brought.

          After grabbing the lube and several condoms (because he had no idea how many they’d be using) he climbed back onto the bed and patted the pillow next to him in invitation.  Loke, who’d been watching him closely, moved very much like his namesake as he prowled up to where Natsu waited for him.”

          “What would like you to do to me, Natsu?” Loke asked lowly as he stopped just short of the pillow so he could scoot close to Natsu and smell him.

          “Right now I just want you to touch me,” Natsu almost growled.  He’d never wanted something this much and Loke was right there.

          “Hand me a couple of the condoms then.  I’ll put one on each of us and whatever happens after that will be safe,” Loke muttered.  He was staring fixedly at Natsu’s body, clearly tempted to reach out.

          Natsu tossed a couple random condoms at him, and Loke quickly opened on before glancing up at Natsu.  “Are you ready for me to touch you?”

          Natsu rolled onto his back and pulled his legs open and back.  “What do you think?”

          Loke crouched down and placed his nose near Natsu’s groin.  “You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?  Do you have any idea how good you smell right now?”

          “Probably as good as you.  Hurry up, Loke, I need you to do something!”

          Loke snorted a laugh at Natsu’s impatience before pulling the condom out and poking out the tip.  Reaching out, he held the tip of Natsu’s erection to roll the condom down onto it.  Looking up he held Natsu’s gaze as he proceeded to push the rest of the condom down onto Natsu who was moaning.

          Quickly he grabbed another condom and rolled it onto himself, hissing slightly at the contact.  Then he grabbed the lube and popped the top open.  With a small smile, Loke rubbed some lube onto his fingers and asked, “How do you feel about switching?”

          “What?” Natsu had no idea what was happening, but when Loke reached behind himself to rub at his opening with his lubed fingers, Natsu swallowed.

          “Loke what are you doing?”

          “Mmmm I want you to know what it feels like to be inside me.  And I’ve had lovers before so it won’t take me as long to Ah” Loke gasped and leaned forward on his other arm as he opened himself with two, then three fingers.

          Natsu whimpered as he watched Loke moan in pleasure before saying, “Okay, I’m ready.”  He was wholly unprepared for Loke to crawl up over him and pull him upright into a kiss.

          “I want you inside me first, is that okay?” Loke got out between kisses as he rubbed his hands up Natsu’s sides and down his back.

          Natsu pulled back long enough to meet Loke’s gaze.  “Are you sure?”

          Nodding, Loke bit his lip.  “I love to do this with the right person, and I think since this is your first time, it’ll be good to start this way.  Sometimes it’s hard to relax the first time if you’re bottoming, but this way you’ll be nice and relaxed when we get to that.”

          Natsu glanced away for a moment before meeting Loke’s eyes again.  “It’s just that…this isn’t going to last long.”

          Loke smiled gently.  “I know, but we can always do it again later if you want.  Now, do you want to be inside me as much I want you there, Natsu?”

          Natsu took a deep breath before closing his eyes and kissing Loke again.  He let his hands drift down to Loke’s ass and firmly rubbed his cheeks.  Pulling slightly on his cheeks, Natsu thrust up slightly so Loke could feel just how much he wanted him.

          Loke chuckled softly.  “Patience, Natsu.  We have all evening, right?”

          Natsu put his head down on Loke’s shoulder and groaned.  He panted against the older man as he felt Loke move slightly above him, then Loke began to slowly take Natsu inside.  And Natsu was very grateful that Loke knew what was supposed to happen because when he felt the hot, tight hold around him Natsu stopped thinking anything.

          Loke slowly moved, rocking and shifting until he was fully seated on the younger man.  Running his hands up Natsu’s back, Loke pulled his head up for a thorough kiss before beginning to very slowly move.  Natsu couldn’t help the whimper he made when Loke slowly sank up and down on him.  It felt too good to last, and he tried to tell Loke to give him some time, but the taller man seemed determined to slowly take him apart.

          Loke pulled back from kissing him just enough to say, “It’s okay, stop fighting it.  Doesn’t it feel good?”

          Helplessly, Natsu nodded against him as he felt his orgasm approach.  Loke leaned back just a bit before smirking.  “Don’t worry, I’m gonna get mine before we go for round 2.  I saw that vibrator you brought, and you get to see me try it out, you lucky thing.”

          Natsu grit his teeth as he tried to last just a bit longer.  Loke stopped moving for a moment to lean back onto his arms.  “Pull your knees up for me, Natsu,” Loke requested.

          Leaning back onto his own arms, Natsu pulled his knees up.  Loke made a pleased noise before pushing Natsu’s knees together so he could lean back against them.  Natsu watched blankly for a moment as Loke began writhing back against his knees before he felt the answering tug on his cock.

          Loke wrapped one of his hands around his erection and began moving his hand in earnest.  “You want us to come together?” he gasped out as he cracked his eyes open just enough to see Natsu.

          “Yes, I… _Loke_ ” Natsu could barely speak as the pleasure tried to spike through him.  With Loke leaning back the way he was it was much easier to see where their bodies were joined.  Natsu’s vision began to white out as he watched himself entering Loke’s body and he frantically pushed up with his hips.

          Loke slowed and his head slowly came up so he could meet Natsu’s eyes.  “I’m so close, Natsu.  Look what you’ve done to me,” he murmured as his hand slowly moved up and down on his shaft.  “I need to move differently so I can come, is that alright?”

          “Yes!  Whatever you need, just do it,” Natsu grit out as he tried desperately to hang on just a bit longer. 

          Loke sighed as he sat up fully and began to move quickly.  The angle change had him taking Natsu deeper into his body and his hand sped up as well.  Natsu wrapped his hands into the bedding as Loke let out a strangled sound before slumping forward.  Natsu felt his muscles squeezing him and couldn’t last any longer.

          Breathing heavily, he felt as if he’d fall over from the release and physical exertion.  Loke moved against him, rubbing his hair and face against Natsu’s.  “I definitely want to keep you now,” the redhead murmured in satisfaction.  “Who would have guessed you’d last that long your first time?”

          Natsu huffed tiredly.  “Wasn’t gonna get off before you.  That’s not how you treat a mate.”

          Loke pulled his head up for a deep kiss.  “Just so you know, I’d mate with you tonight if I didn’t need the Celestial spirit king’s permission.”

          Natsu smiled against his lips.  “Ditto.  But I think I might need a nap before we do anything else.”

          Loke chuckled tiredly before hugging Natsu to him.  The smaller man snuggled into the embrace, grateful they had the entire night and next morning before they had to part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I know you've been waiting a long time for this, and I hope it's worth it. There's going to be at least one more chapter, then I think I'm going to take a nice long hiatus from this 'verse. At some point I'll do a Fairy Tail rewatch, and maybe then I'll come back to this series. But after the next chapter, I need a break. So I promise you'll get at least one more chapter of sexy goodness, then I'm out for a while.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm surprise? This was completely unplanned and literally came from me being too curious to resist. Un beta'd - sorry for any typos!

          Loke had gotten up to get a washcloth and clean them both up before he laid down on the bed with Natsu.  After the condom had come off he’d fallen into a light sleep and now Loke lay watching him, and wondering about something they’d spoken of.  Glancing over at the swirling ball of energy, Loke wondered if he could get his Lion to rejoin with him.  Curiosity was almost impossible for cats to resist, after all.

          Almost as if it had heard him, the ball of energy slowly came toward him and the sleeping Natsu.  Loke sat up and said out loud, “Can you rejoin with us?  I want to try something, but I have to go to the Celestial Spirit World to see if it works.”

          Loke watched as the energy seemed to separate, then golden energy moved into him and darker, more fire colored energy moved into Natsu.  Natsu mumbled in his sleep but didn’t appear upset by the addition of Flame.  Loke sat for a moment and felt the satisfaction within both himself and his Lion.  Then he moved himself to the Spirit World.

          Once there, Loke went and lay on his own bed.  After Natsu had asked if he could change forms, he couldn’t stop wondering if he had a female form.  It was something he’d never tried before, and he was too curious to resist. 

          Closing his eyes, Loke thought at his Lion.  _I want to try a new shape.  A female shape,_ he thought.  He pictured all the many women he knew:  Virgo, Aquarius, Erza, Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, and Lucy.  He thought of all the women he’d seduced as he was dying, and how their bodies felt.  He thought of how the women of Fairy Tail fought just as hard as the men and wanted that strength for his form.  Finally, he heard an answering rumble from his Lion and knew that his new form was finished.  Without looking at himself, Loke went back to the hotel room where Natsu slept.

          Cautiously, Loke stood and approached the mirror on the wall across from the bed.  He blinked a few times, then slowly smiled at the image that greeted him.  His new form was about the same height as Natsu, but the hair was longer, had a bit of wave, and was a darker color.  It was almost, but not quite, as red as Erza’s.  His breasts were small and jutted out proudly from his chest, his hips slim and strong, and his thighs muscular and feminine.

          Tentatively, Loke reached out with his hands to trace his new form as he considered the mirror.  A pleased sound came from him, and Loke was startled to find his voice had changed as well.  His Lion stirred for a moment in his mind and caused him to glance down.  A smirk came to his face as he glanced at the small penis the Lion had refused to give up, right above where his new form had a very feminine vagina.

          Loke stilled as he heard movement from the bed and realized Natsu was waking up.  It occurred to him that he hadn’t mentioned changing forms to Natsu at the same time Natsu yelled, “Who are you and where’s Loke?!”

          Nervously, Loke turned and shrugged.  “Umm, I wanted to see if I could have a female form?” 

          Natsu stared at Loke suspiciously, before he sniffed and then gaped.  “Holy crap that’s really you, isn’t it?”

          Loke nodded before turning to look in the mirror again.  “I think I like it, but I can go change back if you’d rather not do anything like this.  I just couldn’t stop thinking about it after you asked me…”

          Slowly, Natsu got out of the bed and approached Loke.  He cleared his throat a bit before saying, “Flame likes it.  A Lot.  He won’t shut up about us possibly being able to have kids at some point.  Is that a thing that could happen?”

          Loke shook his head, still staring at the new body he wore.  “I honestly have no idea.  It’s possible, I suppose.  But I don’t think anything could happen until we were mated.  It would require magical intent as well as this form…I think.”

          Natsu cleared his throat again.  “Umm.  I didn’t know this, but Flame says that when we mate I’ll be in a form that’s not quite mine and not quite his.  He thinks that if we wanted to have kids I’d have to be in that form when we had sex.”  Natsu rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed.  “I really wasn’t expecting to have this conversation tonight.”

          Loke turned from the mirror to face him and grinned impishly.  “Well, we were planning on using protection tonight anyway.  What do you think, do you want to try this new form out?  I won’t be offended if you say no,” Loke added as Natsu was taking his time looking at Loke.

          Natsu bit his lip and looked at Loke uncertainly.  “There’s no way I could hurt you in this form, is there?”

          Taking a step toward Natsu, Loke tilted his head.  “Well, we have lube, so I think it’ll be fine if we’re careful.  But.  We’ll have to keep the magic critters because I can’t maintain this form without my Lion.”

          Natsu swallowed and took the next step to put him next to Loke.  He leaned in just enough to smell Loke’s neck and gasped a bit.  “Your smell changed just the tiniest bit.  I think there’s some vanilla in there now with the sandalwood.”  He took a deep breath and slowly moved his hands into Loke’s hair. 

          “We’re gonna need safe words or something.  So that if this starts to get out of control you can pop out to the Spirit world.  But yeah, I think…let’s see what happens,” Natsu mumbled onto Loke’s neck.

          Loke pulled Natsu’s head up to meet his eyes.  “I was hoping you’d say that,” Loke breathed before diving into a kiss.

          They settled on standard safe words:  green, yellow, and red.  It struck Natsu that getting the first time out of the way made it easier for them to take their time the second time.  Loke had grabbed a couple of extra things from the stash Natsu had brought over, and a couple more condoms.  Just in case.

          Loke laid back down on the bed before pointedly looking at the items he’d brought with him.  “Anything you want to try?”

          Natsu sat back and gave him a look.  “I’m not sure what any of that stuff is even for.  You want to show me?”

          Loke grinned impishly.  “I can do that.”  Reaching over for the honey dust, Loke coated the duster and slowly dusted the front of his breasts and abdomen with it.  Holding out the duster to Natsu, Loke asked, “Anywhere else you want this?”

          Natsu gave it a narrow look before placing it back where Loke had picked it up from.  Getting down on his hands and knees over Loke, he sniffed cautiously before glancing back up.  “It smells like honey,” Natsu said.

          “Mmm hmm.  What does it taste like?”

          With a small frown, Natsu leaned forward and gave a small lick to Loke’s stomach.  The frown vanished as Natsu kept his face close and savored the flavor.  “Oh, that’s good,” he murmured before glancing wickedly up at Loke and beginning to impart soft bites along with licks.

          “This is better,” Loke got out before Natsu was at his left breast.  Natsu paused momentarily to glance at Loke and make sure it was okay before he licked Loke’s nipple into his mouth.

          Loke whimpered at the feeling of Natsu’s mouth suckling at him.  His nipples had always been sensitive, but this was creating a warm, throbbing feeling he’d never experienced before.  Raising his right hand to keep Natsu’s head where it was, Loke slid his left hand down.  Tentatively, he slid a finger through his pubic hair to find his new opening.  Finding himself wet and warm, Loke pushed further up into Natsu’s embrace.

          “Oh, my.  Natsu give me your hand,” Loke gasped as he pulled Natsu up for a kiss.

          Without much thought, Natsu let Loke take his right hand as he continued to explore Loke’s mouth.  He felt his hand being moved downward but didn’t think much of it until his fingers encountered something warm, and wet and Loke began panting into his mouth.

          Pulling back, Natsu glanced down to see his fingers placed on this new part of Loke.  He also saw Loke’s erection, so much smaller than his normal size, but still speaking of his masculinity.  Loke looked down at his own body and writhed.  He hadn’t been sure he’d have all the normal reactions of a woman in this form, but it seemed as if he had most of them.

          “Can I touch you?” Natsu breathed out, clearly looking at both the erection and the vaginal lips.  This was something he’d never been prepared for, but it was part of Loke, and he was fascinated by this aspect of his lover.

          “Yes, just be careful because I don’t know…” Loke trailed off because he wasn’t sure how to put the fear that this form had limitations on how it was made.

          “Don’t worry, I don’t want to hurt you, so I’ll go slow.  But I want to taste you while I touch you, is that okay?”

          Loke nodded, then kept his gaze on where Natsu was so close to his body.  Natsu grinned before scooting down he could lay just below Loke on the bed.  He nosed questioningly at the erection before slowly taking it into his mouth at the same time he entered a curious finger into Loke from below.

          Loke cried out and tried not to move too much because it felt good, but it was a lot of sensation.  Feeling both Natsu’s mouth around his erection and his finger inside him was devastatingly good.

          “Natsu,” he moaned while lifting one leg up to curl around Natsu to keep him in place.

          Slowly, Natsu pulled off Loke’s cock.  He licked his lips, then said lowly, “Do you want me to stop?”

          “No, but if you keep that up, I’m going to come from one or the other,” Loke gasped with a laugh.

          Natsu’s eyes lit up.  “Well, then I guess I can be a first for you, too.”  With another nudge at Loke’s cock with his nose, Natsu asked, “Would you like to come in my mouth, Loke?  I’d like for you to, if it makes a difference.”

          Natsu’s finger was still slowly moving inside him, and Loke tried to clear his throat.  “Oh, this is definitely a first for me.  I would love to, Natsu, but I after that I want you inside me.  Maybe try another finger or two first, though.”

          Natsu’s eyes gleamed as he leaned into Loke’s groin to breathe him in.  “I never thought I’d say this, but I love the way you smell like this.  I mean, you smell great the normal way, but this is like two of you almost.  I’m a little jealous you can be like this.”

          Loke laughed weakly and tossed his long hair out of his eyes.  “I didn’t even know I could **do** this, Natsu.  If we hadn’t gotten together I’d never have even tried it.  Now, if you don’t mind, please get on with it,” he added as he moved his hips against Natsu’s finger.

          Natsu slipped another finger inside before bending forward to again take Loke into his mouth.  His tongue curled around Loke’s length and the Lion arched up against him with a strangled cry.  Natsu pulled off a bit, but not completely so he could get all of Loke’s come in his mouth.  He swallowed, then pulled back to look at the red-headed man.

          Loke lay gasping, gazing down at Natsu in astonished pleasure.  Natsu looked at where his fingers were playing, then slowly moved forward so Loke knew what he intended.  Still keeping half an eye on Loke’s face, Natsu pulled his fingers apart and slid his tongue into Loke’s opening.  He let his tongue flick across, then into the opening. 

          Loke arched against his tongue, “Oh fuck me that’s too good, stop Natsu!”

          Natsu pulled all the way back and licked his fingers as he sat up.  “I’d say we’re okay to try this if you still want to,” he said while grinning at the wreck he’d made of Loke.

          Grabbing a condom, Natsu began to put it on himself.  “You know, I can’t get Flame to shut up in my head right now.  He’s totally gone over your Lion giving all of us this form.  And I never really appreciated the female body until it was on you, so I guess it’s really just you that I want.”  He paused to run a hand up Loke’s side soothingly.  “Do you think I should use some lube, just in case?”

          Loke licked his lips and nodded.  He pushed up onto his elbows because he wanted to watch when Natsu entered him.  “Better to be safe, I think.  We just don’t know how well we did with this form.”

          Natsu ran his fingers back down Loke’s body.  “I don’t know, I think you did pretty good considering I can’t keep my hands off you.”  Moving his hands to Loke’s hips, Natsu glanced up again.  “Last chance to back out, Loke.”

          Loke kept his eyes on Natsu as he pulled one leg up to open himself even further.  “I’m not going to back out, Natsu.  Now get inside me already.”

          Natsu pushed the leg Loke had pulled back to the side before slowly lining up to push himself inside.  Loke stayed up on his elbows watching until Natsu was entirely inside him, then he fell back with a small cry.  Natsu rubbed at Loke’s bent leg before asking quietly, “Okay?”

          Wordlessly, Loke nodded his head, then reached up to pull Natsu down on top of him.  Slowly, Natsu began to move, still being cautious not to hurt the redhead.  Loke wrapped one hand in Natsu’s pink hair and the other around his hip before turning to whisper in Natsu’s ear, “I think you can stop being worried now.  Just move already, I can take it.”

          It didn’t last as long as Natsu would have liked, but Loke told him he’d had three orgasms, so Natsu wasn’t complaining.  They cleaned up the condom and lay down on the pillows to look at each other. 

          Loke had a look on his face Natsu had never seen the older man wear, and he wasn’t sure what it meant.  “You know,” Natsu said softly, “As much as I like you like this, I still want you inside me tonight.  You okay with changing back?”

          Loke blinked and smiled softly.  “Yeah.  I’m just gonna lie here for a bit first.  And I think as much as I like this form, we should keep it a secret for now.  It wouldn’t do us any good to get pregnant too soon, and I think Lucy might fall in love with the idea of a more feminine version of me.”

          “Why’s that?” Natsu asked curiously.

          Loke yawned, then smiled.  “Lucy’s much more comfortable with women flirting with her than men.  Haven’t you noticed?”

          Natsu shook his head in bemusement as he ran his hand through Loke’s hair.  Ever since he’d accidentally made the mark on Loke the Lion was the only person Natsu had really looked at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there should be one more solid chapter of this and then the hiatus begins. Hope this was worth all the waiting you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't send me comments asking when I'm going to update. I will update if and when I have the time as I'm raising 3 kiddos and have multiple WIPs in different fandoms. Any kudos or other comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
